The Chronicles of The Fool
by Absolute Destinyzero
Summary: His parents died in an accident, and by the request of his grandfather, he is to be transferred to another school. Said school is Seishou Elementary School. The Fool woudn't know what'll hit him...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Tensei series or the Lyrical Nanoha series. They belong to their respective creators.**

**Prologue: ****Starting the Countdown**

* * *

He didn't know what had happened. It felt so unreal to the boy who was staring at the wreckage with an unreadable expression while on his knees.

It was just after midnight. While it was late, his family was invited to a party of some kind. Whatever it was, his parents don't seem to like it, with their irritated expressions and all.

He himself didn't understand it. Why would his parents don't like this party held by their family? Is there someone they hate over there, or is there a monster there that gives irritation to them? His parents are strong, right? They are technically stronger than him, so he believes in all his heart that they should be able to handle whatever that was going to be sent towards them.

…In any case, the event starts at half past midnight, something, in all logical sense, shouldn't be done unless it was a party of celebration or something that's worth celebrating. And by his parent's expression, the six year old believe it's not even worth celebrating.

His parents answered the confused child with one word, tradition. He still didn't get it.

He himself was brought not of tradition, but because of safety. The boy was a lone child, and if a thief (or worse, a serial killer) broke down and see him, there would be dangerous. Alas, as he was a child, as such; he can't really stay up too long and fell asleep in the car.

The blue-haired boy wondered how this accident happens in the first place. Isn't that car wreckage belonging to his father anyway? So that means he should be with them in the wreckage.

…Is he dead? He pinched himself (the only way he knows thanks to all types of cartoon and media) to confirm pain. It hurts. So no, he's not dead (or that's what he believed, anyway). So how is he outside anyway?

_Kh!_ His left shoulder felt pain for some reason. It felt like the time he crashed on the wall accidentally while riding his bike. In any case, whatever happened, he could understand one thing.

His parents are dead now, and he was all alone.

…

…

…

The boy continued staring without a change in expression.

To say the boy was unaffected would be completely wrong. Hundreds of thoughts and possibilities began raining down his mind, questioning everything and was replied nothing except for one horrible truth.

His parents are dead.

Something in the boy snapped; a defense mechanism of sorts, which took all his emotion away. It was the only thing that stops him from breaking down and going to the wreckage to try saving his family and deny reality, you could say. Even so, it was failing, so to distract him from it, he began looking at the surroundings. His face showed surprise at the different scenery than what he expected.

_Green_. Those were the first words form in the boy's mind. The world, the sky and the moon was green. The sea was dyed in red, no; it was now made of blood, and there were traces of blood on the bridge itself and even puddles of blood are formed. There were no lights on the street lamps, and yet the world can still be seen, barely though. Whatever the case, he felt like in another dimension.

What's more intriguing to the boy was the coffins. Large coffins were all over the place, be it on the streets and some even in some cars (which, surprisingly, were not on the bridge they were in). The boy guessed that people are actually inside those things, but he didn't really care about that. He was distracted by a much more unknown sound.

-SHING!-

…The sound of metal colliding against each other. He tried turning to find the source, even though every fiber of his being screamed to not turn. What he saw… he was not very sure.

The first was a tall black person, but he can't see that person, mainly because of the distance, or the fact that that person was covered by the shadows of the bridge. Machine-like sounds was strangely heard though and even multiple gunshots (the boy was too surprised to flinch from gunshots).

The other person, if he could say that, was definitely not human, in any shape or form. The creature was cloaked in black clothing, and was floating while holding a katana. He couldn't see the face, since its back was turned towards him while it faces the other, it could be call a mercy for the boy.

Fear gripped over him, and a cold shudder was made on the very bones. His mouth was agape, and he seemed to hold on just not to fall. The boy looked at the creature again.

Death. It reminded him so much of it. Like the story the boy read, the creature was a grim reaper of some kind, one that promises the end of a living. It may not carry a scythe, but the creature seems to scream that feeling. The embodiment of the end itself…

All this while, the boy absently noticed tire marks on the road formed from ahead on the bridge, but his mind was completely chaotic right now, if not broken. Even so, he could not take his eyes of the scene, and by sheer force of will, he looked at the scene in front of him…

And he suddenly felt something. It wasn't pain by any means, but it was a feeling of…_rejection_? Something was happening to him, something was binding …no, _morphing_ him into something he should not become.

That thought, however, will not be in the boy, and will never be. Because darkness overtook him few seconds later.

"_I'm… sorry…"_

* * *

-Hospital room-

"Ugh," a groan escaped the boy's lips.

The boy tried opening his eyes, but then closed it due to the bright light. After a while, he slowly opened them, his vision finally cleared a bit, he himself now looking… at a white ceiling. The blue-haired boy blinked. Where was he? And how did he get here?

Slowly trying to sit straight, the boy realized that he was in a bed in a room, a comfy one too. At one of the corners was a wide screen television. There were also some cabinets on the side of the room, opposite of the room. He quickly deducted that he was in a hospital, but from what?

…Oh, and a maid was beside his bed, who was staring at him. The same maid that his family personally hired, to be exact.

"Young master. You're finally awake." The older girl (well, she's actually just above teens) spoke in a deadpan like tone. That's only to those not close to her though. To the boy who knew her six months, she's actually very worried.

The girl, Kano Sayuri, was a very skilled maid who trained when she was about his age. Coming from a very poor family, she sold herself to the slavery in the hopes of getting money for her sick family. Unfortunately, it seems some group of thugs have invaded her home and murdered everyone, leaving her as an orphan.

The boy didn't know what the full background of her life, only know little bits and pieces, but he won't be nosy about it until she decided to tell him. Everyone's have secrets that they have to hide after all.

The so-called young master shook his head. He seemed to have forgotten something, but let's concentrate on the situation at hand first.

…Offhand, the boy noticed that he seems to think differently than that of a normal child, like he has a different view in life right now. No matter, back to asking the maid.

"What happened, Kano-_san_? Why am I in the hospital?" The maid seems to be surprised at the boy's question, her face now looking unsure of what she should explain to the boy.

"You were involved in an accident." -! Both maid and boy turned to look at the newcomer, entering the room while holding a cane for support. It was an old man in his seventies, wearing some dark blue clothing and hat in contrast to his white hair. Even with the cane, his was standing tall and proud, his back almost straight, and his posture releases confidence. Anyone would think him as a boss of some rich company, or even a yakuza.

"Grandfather…" The boy looked at his old man with an even stare. At the corner of his eye, he saw some auburn hair just behind the old man's back. The owner, a red-eyed girl who was about his age gave a glance at him before hurryingly hiding back when she realize that he was looking at him.

The boy decided to ask the matter. "Accident?" The boy questioned.

"Yes, at Tatsumi Port Island, at the bridge, your family's car seemed to have slipped and went to the side." The boy narrowed his eyes. Something… was wrong with how his grandfather said it, as if he didn't believe any detail of it. But he decided to question it later, and knowing his grandfather's personality…

The boy said, "…I see. Then how about father and mother?"

"…" A complete, awkward silence looms in. Both the maid and girl showed a complicated expression. The boy seemed to realize the reason.

"…They're dead, aren't they?" Shock and surprise seemed to fill the maid's face, while his grandfather was as no-nonsense as ever. The girl from before looked at him from behind grandfather worriedly, as if she's afraid the reaction of what's going to happen.

"…Yes." The white-haired old man agreed.

"I see…" The boy looked at the maid again. It seems that's the reason she's so worried.

…

…

…

"…I see," The boy nodded again, as if agreeing to the statement and not caring much about it.

Both maid and child looked at him again, surprised by his lack of reaction. "Young master, are you okay?"

"Hm, I'm alright."

"That's not what I meant!" The maid looked outraged by his lack of reaction. "Your family has just died in front of you! Moreover, you're just a child, one who still depends on his family! And you're telling me that you don't care about the very people that causes you to exist in this world!?"

…That's right. Her family died when she was away, wasn't she. She's one of those people who likes her family and doesn't regret selling herself for their sake. He'll admit, if it was the boy before, he would have cried, screaming at the world for the injustice inflicted. The boy at the present, however…

He felt nothing. Not literally, but the feeling of attachment from before seemed to have disappeared. He's not very close to his parent's, but he'll also admit that there's always a bonded feeling with his parents no matter how far apart they are. The boy now though felt uncaring, it's as if he became a different person, while the same body, but a different mind.

…No, it's not feeling anything, the boy realized. It was more accurate to describe it as a feeling of acceptance, an emotion that seems to calmly receive any trials that was sent to him without a single regret in the world. Accepting one's fate sent towards him.

…This will be annoying to him in the near future, won't it?

The boy wanted to give a reply to the maid, but stopped himself when he saw the auburn haired girl was crying, even feeling sad. Why was it? Why was she crying?

"Why are you crying, girl?"

"…You seemed to never be able to cry anymore, so I'm crying for you," -! This girl… The boy sighed.

"…Alright, that's enough both of you." The boy looked at his grandfather again, all business. It was a different characteristic his old man is showing right now, the posture of a predator, a leader in fact.

The boy sighed when he got questioned what really happened. While he can believe the accident did kill his parents, he didn't even believe that it was an accident. The boy questioned that should something like this be questioned in front of other people, but his grandfather seems to not care about that. Besides, his grandfather added, they also wanted to hear this.

The boy understood why the maid wanted to hear, but not the girl though. But alas, he just shrugged.

The boy began explaining what he remembered, all the details, but omitted the green world trivia and the fact that he saw two …beings on the bridge. He didn't know why, but for some reason he did not **want** to tell his grandfather of it. Who would believe a green world where blood is just around the corner of a pool, anyway?

His grandfather, arms crossed, just looked at him, eyes narrowed as he digested all the information thrown to him. He then asked, "It's that all?"

The boy nodded, still maintaining the stoic image and remain unflinching towards the elder man's questioning gaze. For a few long seconds it was quite suffocating to the two other people in the room, both unsure what to do, and having fear of breaking the atmosphere.

Eventually, the old man sighed, breaking said atmosphere. "Very well, it seems that you truly do not know what had transpired. Your mind might be unconsciously locked those memories away..." Grandfather began muttering some words to himself, now deep in his own heated thought.

The boy mentally sighed. Once the old man's like this, it'll take a long time for him to stop… or so the boy thought when his grandfather stopped just as he finished that line of thought. Is there something else that is needed to be said?

"Starting tomorrow, you will be transferring schools." **That** certainly what the boy had in mind, but before he could even questioned his old man, his maid beat him to the questioning, asking politely.

"What's the reason for this, sir? Young master has lost his parents, and for him to transfer this sudden would be losing his only bonds with people other than his family." The boy wanted to disagree, but then decided to just watch the scene unfold in front of him.

"His school is in Tatsumi Port Island now, and staying there might make him remember the events happening at the bridge. A change of scenery would be better for him, wouldn't you agree? "While it continued, the auburn haired girl went closer the young master, looking at him curiously.

"T-that's certainly true but what about his friends in school? Won't they miss him?" The boy noticed the girl and turned to look questioningly at her. The girl didn't seem surprised by that (or just didn't care), and continued looking at him, seemingly curious.

"I don't really know, but since it's already been a week," -! ...A week? He was out cold for a week? "And since his so called friends didn't visit him, they shouldn't care too much about him right?"

"Sir, be more sensitive." The older girl said with a huff. If it was the old him, the boy would have laugh instead. But since he's not, he'll just sigh. "Maybe they didn't know he was here, or maybe they feel offended if they-"

"Sayuri-_san_, please don't worry too much about it." The boy decided to intervene. If it continued any further, the boy feels like he will gain a headache.

"But, young master! That's-!" the maid tried to argued back, but was silenced after seeing the boy gave a look a finality.

"No buts. That will be my decision." It was surprising to the boy much authority he made with that sentence. Heck, it seems to affect both the old man and the girl as they look at him in surprise. Whatever's the case, it seems that the maid agreed, reluctantly though.

The young master sighed. There are times when his maid is really stubborn, so he's quite happy that she managed to agree so fast. Looks like his transfer would be okay after-

"I only have one condition, young master." _...Hm?_ The boy looked at the maid in confusion. "Whatever place you are going to, I'm going with you."

-! W-what!? The boy was taken completely off-guard by this revelation, but before he could argue back, she answered him. "No buts, young master. That will be my decision." ...The boy felt that the world just insulted him when she uses the same words back at him.

The auburn-haired girl (with silver barrettes forming the roman numerical XXII, the boy realized) was now giggling at the antics between the two of them. His grandfather just gave a grin, which somehow annoys the boy to no end.

What happened had happened. And as such, the boy accepted it, whether he fears it or not. He will accept and overcome all challenges that were sent towards him with all his might.

...The boy wondered if the accident changes his way of thinking.

In any case, he stayed in the hospital for another two days, his maid on his side, checking and looking at school recommendations sent by his grandfather while idly checking the net.

While he would generally accept any school, his maid would say otherwise. It seems that she firmly believes that the boy needs to have a good school for him to live a good life. Case in point, when he pointed at a school that's actually famous for good students, the maid apparently dug up the untold facts about the school that made the young master confused when she didn't wish to discuss what was written about the dark facts.

She took her job seriously, that Kano Sayuri.

Still, he appreciated her protectiveness and much is she willing to do for his sake, but this also means that finding a school for him is going to take a longer time than what was needed.

After a while, they finally found the perfect place for him (well, it's more accurate to say that Sayuri -_san _found the place herself), located in Japan of course. The distance is quite far from Tatsumi Port Island, but that's not such a big deal.

The maid had been very busy in packing and cleaning stuff while he went to his old school with his grandfather, telling his homeroom teacher that's he's going to another place because of 'business'. "Quite unfortunate, but that's how it is, sir." The blue-haired boy said politely.

Said teacher gave a look of curiosity when he entered with his grandfather, but didn't complain much, even when he's transferring. He just looked at him for a few seconds before nodding in agreement. He did exclaim surprise when the teacher heard his reply when he asked if he wanted to tell his friends about the sudden transfer.

"No thanks, I don't think it's needed for me to tell them."

It was actually pretty accurate term, as while he did have friends, he didn't think he would be needed to tell the kids that he's going to be gone. He's not that close enough with them to be call friends anyway.

The boy also rejected the option of telling his entire class that he'll be transferring (which surprises the teacher again) as he wished to take shortest option and not wasting time, as selfish as it sounds.

It was lucky enough the teacher was kind enough to heed his wish, though he's still annoyed when he gave him a few chances at changing his mind in at least saying goodbye. The boy mentally sighs. What is it with adults and their persistency?

Either way, the boy finally managed to walk back to his house (while ignoring the curious stares of the students at the school) while his grandfather was busy with a few arrangements for his new living home. By the noise coming out from the house, it seems that Sayuri-_san_ is still clearing out some stuff, so he decided to just sit at the living room while reading at the booklet his maid printed about the new school he's going to attend.

"Seishou Elementary School..." he mused before saying sarcastically. "Should be an exciting school life..."

The boy had no idea how true that statement is going to be.

* * *

**Author's notes:-**

**...Can't believe I actually wrote this.**

**D.Z.: Your own fault for thinking possibilities after possibilities for trying to mix Persona 3 and Lyrical Nanoha.**

**Shush, you. Anyway, this is an idea that literally pop out when I was reading some crossover fics after unable to write a few days. It was a small possibility, the draft and possible plotline written all over the place, but then I realized that it might just work.**

**Then again, I'm not much of a good writer, how it's expressed might be undesirable to most people. ...Eh.**

**Review if you guys want. ...Although I might not be focusing this most of the time. Still need to re-watch the series again...**


	2. Playing The Fool

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Tensei series or the Lyrical Nanoha series. They belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

Chapter One: Playing the Fool

The boy saw darkness, darker than black. No matter where he looked, he cannot see any form of light, and his feet didn't feel to be on anything, as if he's floating. _Quite strange,_ the boy thought_. It must be a dream…_

Then he heard it, the sound of rattling chains, from, strangely at his head. It was the only way he could describe it, since it didn't feel far or behind him. A continuous rattling inside his head, and he cannot help but be curious about it. What was making noise, and why?

A few moments later, a black-white scene played in front of him, but it was too dark to tell what kind of scene was it. What he can tell however, was a large moving circle with some designs on it, and a person standing on it while chanting. Perhaps, the boy thought, a magic circle?

The next part was too blurry for him to see, only a… beam of sort going straight up… or something.

…The boy wondered if he's watching some Magical Girls show or something.

The boy realized that beam started to curve in many directions, going zigzag before rushing itself quickly towards… him?

_Wait, what?_ Was the boy's only thought before the large beam hit hi…

* * *

Uminari City, a Certain Young master's new home.

Light was shined between the covered curtains, hitting the young boy's face. After a while, he sat up, groggily rubbing his eyes in annoyance. The boy was definitely not a morning person, that's for sure.

"…So, it's a dream." He muttered in a blank expression, though the tone was quite different, it's either a relieved or a disappointment. Whatever it was, the boy stood up and readied to go for a quick shower to clear his head. Even so, he couldn't shake what he saw in the dream off, as if it's an omen to come.

The house the young master is living in, a two-storey building was located just outskirts the city, near the school he's going to. There were some walls surrounding the area, and there's even a garden in it, accessed by the deck just at the side. Very few people pass around the area, and it's quite near the shopping district, so for him, it's quite a nice place for him to get some ingredients.

The city itself wasn't as technologically advanced as Tatsumi Port Island, but the area was quite a good change of pace when compared to the latter. He felt more… free, to put it simply.

Walking down towards the kitchen area (quite normal, the average size and things in a normal family household in Japan) he wasn't surprised to see the maid-now-guardian (wearing a casual get-up instead of the maid outfit) cooking some fried eggs for breakfast. The same could not be said for the latter, though, when she saw the young man approaching.

"Oh, young master. You're quite early today." The maid said in surprise. This was a normal reaction. Most of the time the boy would've sleep like a log, and will woke up around half an hour before going to school, it's even stranger since today is a Sunday.

"It's nothing, just having an unusual dream." The boy took a bite on the toast prepared beforehand, shaking his head in irritation as the dream refused to be forgotten.

The maid put the fried eggs on a plate and began to cook another pair, questioning the young master again, albeit hesitantly. "Dreams? Could it be… the accident?"

The boy shook his head in response, before realizing that the maid had her back towards him, her attention still and the frying pan. "No, nothing of that sort. Just some weird dream that I really can't put a finger on…"

The maid had finished the eggs, and was now carrying a set of plated fried eggs towards the dining table, where the boy helped rearranging for some space. "Oh, then pray tell what kind of dream is it."

And so the boy told her. From the darkness to the sound of chains and even the beam that was shot towards him. The maid listened to his story with a stoic expression, but to the boy who knows her for years, she was listening the story quite attentively. Finally, after finishing it, she politely clean up her mouth with a tissue (the boy noted that she ate a lot) before saying, "That's like a Magical Girl story."

The young master couldn't help but blink at her explanation. He clearly did not understand the reason, so he urged the maid to explain. "To me, your dream is like a magical girl story where a friend of the girl was captured and the magical girl decided to defeat the villain, which in the case you, and decided to blow you up to kingdoms come."

The young master stared incredulously at the maid. He wanted, no, he really wanted to ask how the heck did she managed to get that kind of silly explanation from her. Her response, "You're a boy, young master, so you wouldn't understand."

…The boy decided to shut up, just to clear the headache from her explanation. He got this feeling that if he continued to argue, his brain will pop.

Shaking his head, the young master released a sigh. "But, really, magical girls? Must be influence from Nanoha…"

The teen maid couldn't help but grin when the blue-haired boy said that. It seems the young master is now more of his old self right now, more open to his feelings. It was an improvement, when compared to before…

* * *

Six months ago, at the Family's household…

A few days after the accident claim the lives of the young master's parents; the lone maid was quickly checking all the belongings, trying to see if she had left anything. After seeing that she truly packed everything away, she looked worriedly at the orphaned master.

The young master right now was unlike himself, or rather what a child his age should act. Most children would be crying their eyes out, sniffing and making a tantrum at the injustice happening to them. The people taking care of them were now gone, and now they're truly alone, so they would logically be sad, right?

The blue-haired boy, however, was completely silent, even looked okay about it. It's like he doesn't care about them, whether they're alive or not. It is true though that's usually alone for a certain amount of time, but at those times, she would be taking care of the young master.

It's as if he's a different person now, and his dead parents are but strangers to him. Even though she said that, she still believed that the young master was truly sad deep inside, but clammed all of it up just to not worry her.

If that was true, then she would've feel very irritated instead. He's still a child, and children should let out their emotions more.

"Young master, Sayuri-san! It's time to leave!" A boisterous voice was heard outside. Shaking her head out of her previous thought and turned towards the young master. "Are you ready to go, young master?" She asked hesitantly.

After a while (which felt way more than that from the maid), the boy slowly nodded. "…Yeah, I'm ready."

His answer didn't bring that much to her, she realized.

* * *

"Both of you wearing your seat belts already?" the owner of the boisterous voice asked, in which both of them nodded.

Said owner of voice was a middle age man with a face that can make children cry, but the smile he's sporting made his face look funnier. Wearing a loose jacket above his business clothes, he looks more akin to a Yakuza, which is not far from the truth, as he technically is. This was one of the bodyguards of the main's family head, and he was requested to bodyguard (and transport a few stuff with a few of his men) the young master and maid. Even though the job is supposed to be a chore, but the man and his underlings didn't seem to mind it.

When the maid (in casual clothing), who returned after leaving to get some stuff for their new house, first saw them carrying stuff from the house to a truck, she initially thought that they were thieves trying to rob the house. In her defense though, she was still emotionally distraught of the death of the young master's parents and the emotionless young master. She took out her hidden weapons (some knives and stun guns) before rushing there and knocked out the nearest one out, a ball man with a scar on his back head. Before the others could react, she began to delivered kick the jaw of the another person, making him fall backwards before Kano-_san _held one of his arms and easily judo-flip the guy to another person.

She takes the job of protecting the young master and the house seriously, that Kano Sayuri.

The suspicious people managed to grasp the situation, and a few of them in anger rushed towards the maid. The maid got ready to use the stun again when they rushed, but before an all out brawl could happen…

"What's going on here?"

…the head honcho entered the scene, the young master in tow, just got back from school.

Upon his appearance, everyone bowed in greeting, to everyone sans the leader's shock. After a few explanations (and embarrassment of Kano Sayuri) from everyone, the first thing the head did was laugh, hard. The young master was still stoic, but a few people swore they saw a smile there in a quarter of a second.

Admittedly, Sayuri-_san_ didn't deal with any of the shady backgrounds of the family (due to her previous life) and didn't get to know any of them, which was the reason the head easily forgive her for not knowing. That doesn't make it less embarrassing from the maid though.

Likewise, the yakuza forgive her easily, which came as a surprise for the maid, since she did hurt a few of those members just now. It seems that many of them were used to misunderstandings happening, mostly from their looks and how threatening they looked. The maid still express apologies to the trio she hurt.

And now here she was, sitting in a car with the young master in one of the cars they used to transport their stuff with one of the yakuza friends. She realized that fate like to turn strangely at times.

When she looked at the young master however, he seemed to be distracted by something, as he looked outside of the window. The maid first thought that he was looking at the house (in which that he's not actually ready) but when questioned about it, she realized that he actually had not.

"Are you sure, you're okay, young master?" the maid asked with worry. Seeing him nodding, the yakuza driver asked instead.

"Are you sure you're okay, young master? You didn't forget anything, or maybe you wanna pee? Or maybe one of the boys did something to the house?" Those last words had disgust in them. A deadpan look was sent towards the yakuza as an answer.

The blue-haired boy shook his head again, before saying, "Yes, I'm alright, and no, it's nothing."

Both maid and driver looked at each other worriedly, but decided to ignore it and drive off, while the boy continued looking at the blue butterfly growing smaller by the distance.

* * *

"…ZZZ…" the quiet sound of the young master sleeping peacefully was heard as the truck moves carefully towards the streets while music was playing inside.

It was just after midday, where the delivery trucks just passed through the Tatsumi Port Island's bridge (Sayuri felt sad as she looked at it) and thankfully, they weren't as many cars as she thought; so they would arrive safely at their new home.

Upon seeing the boy sleeping on her lap peacefully, the girl couldn't help but smile at his innocent expression, patting his head gently. "Even though he changes much after accident, young master is still young master after all…" she muttered.

"…Wait, so he's really asleep?" the driver exclaimed in surprise. Seeing the maid nodded, he sighed as they passed through a construction site. "Huh, guess the accident really knocked some steam out of him."

Even though what the man said was true, the fact he said it casually had irked the maid somewhat. But she didn't want to wake up the young master, so she settled with a threat instead. "…What do you mean…?"

The man blinked at the hostile tone but then realize that what he said might sound insensitive to her. "No, no, no, I didn't mean to insult the young master's family or something. I just got used to my boys saying that that I responded you like I've responded to my boys."

The maid gave a mean look at the driver, before sighing. After a quiet while, she started speaking again. "…I'm sorry; I guess I'm still not through their death."

"That makes the two of us, then." The yakuza replied in a surprisingly somber tone, surprising the maid. Feeling curious, she decided to ask him about it.

"My apologies if I'm being insensitive, but what do you mean?" When he didn't answer for a few seconds, thinking she offended him, she added quickly, "You don't have to tell if you don't want, I was just being curious about it."

After a while, passing through the large building, and stopping at the red-light, he started to say. "…Well, since you're related to them, I guess I can tell you. Do you the backstreets of Tatsumi Port Island?"

Sayuri gave a curt yes. The place itself was a back alley, a place where groups of large people, usually rebellious teenagers or gangs gather, usually having fun or black-marketing. But what does that relate to him? Isn't he a yakuza? So it wouldn't be too unusual for him to be there before.

"I and my men were homeless people living there." -! Homeless? "At that time, my company went bankrupt, and many of us lose our income and a place to stay. We didn't know what to do when we lost everything. Without any money, we have to get some scraps from the leftovers, sometimes even stealing in desperation."

The maid looked quietly at the confessing man. Truthfully she felt a small pity, but then again, there are many homeless people that might live a harsher life than that. She does felt some hate to herself for thinking that, but he's right now working for the yakuza, so his income should be large this time.

"After some time, we began questioning among ourselves. Who was responsible for our miserable lives? Who do we blame for this injustice among us? Everyone's boiling point was at their peak, so everyone went towards the company that destroyed our lives and future." Here, the yakuza gave a laugh. "Never in my wildest dreams that I realize that the company we were going to destroy be the ones to change our lives for the better."

At that confession, the maid could only respond with a deadpan "What?" To those close to her though, they would comment that she was genuinely surprised by it.

The man gave a small chuckle, before continued saying, "We gathered many things we could get as a weapon, be it a bar, a metal rod, a spiked bat, a folded chair, some bottles and even some sticks! Before we even get the chance to get our revenge though, those guys attacked us first. It was funny, we were planning those guys and they decided to attack us first. It was a one-sided slaughter, I tell ya."

Another laugh came from the man. "We were completely defeated, but surprisingly, none of the boys got killed, only captured. Of course, having the head staring at you and judging before the verdict isn't exactly any better." The driver shivered at the memory. "Of course, before he delivered him, the young master's parents came."

-! "It seems that they were leaving for some work before hearing the commotion. Madam Yuuki stopped the head from doing anything rash, the Sir Yuuki in tow. She even gave us food before asking us the reason we attacked. After telling, she managed to convince the head to hire us. We were shocked when she said that, so I decided to ask her the reason for that." He sighed wistfully before continuing. "Do you know what she said? "_Because I want to. Everyone deserve second chances, right?"_"

A soft smile could be seen on his face. "To us at that time, she was angel sent from the heavens to help us. We, in the pit of despair, were pulled away by her kindness, and we were hired even, giving a second chance in our life. It was quite amazing how our changes like that in one day…"

The man shook his head. "But anyway, that's enough back stories. From that point on, we promised ourselves that we would one day pay her back for all her kindness she has given to us. But then," his tone become somber, and the maid knew what he was going to say. "…that happened…"

She nodded in sadness. That accident that had claim those people's life made their debt unpaid. Some might be happy from the release of their debt unpaid, but an act of kindness isn't something that can be taken lightly. She herself wanted to pay back the Yuuki's for taking care of her, but now…

"So that's why I decided to help." The man said; his voice now with conviction. "Since I can't pay them back, I will make sure the young master will have a happy life, and making sure he's not miserable again. While my men and I can't help you in taking care of him alone, if you need to help, you know who to call."

The maid gave a gentle smile before thanking at the Yakuza. The man driving right now was indeed a very kind person, helping them in packing up. Even thought they were paying a debt, she herself would do the same even if she's not the maid. She knew… hold on, the maid thought. What did that person just say?

"…You said, taking care of the young master alone?" She asked again, hoping that she might be hearing it wrong.

The yakuza's voice now was clearly in confusion. "Wait, the head didn't tell you? I remembered he said that you were already told before…"

The maid now rack up her brain, trying to find anything if the head of the household had saying anything resemblance to that. Few seconds passed, before she remembered that in the hotel, before leaving, she was given a letter of some kind.

She quickly checked her right pocket (it was lucky that the young master was laying his head from the left) before finding a letter. Opening it, she realized that the head indeed made only her taking care of him. A more correct term is that, from today onwards, she'll be his guardian. There was even her sign on it without her realizing, a genuine sign even.

…She wondered when she did this without her realizing. Really, that sneaky old fox…

"…Um, best of wishes?" the maid sighed but was still thankful or the yakuza's concern.

_Speaking of yakuza…_ the maid looked at the yakuza man again, who was looking very sheepish despite looking at the front. "Can I ask another question?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you ... nice? Yakuza aren't very famous for the normal language."

"Oh, that," the driver gave a grin. "You beat some of my boys, and you're an acquaintance of the Yuuki's. What's not to respect someone like that?"

* * *

Back to present time

The maid-now-guardian sighed. Truth to be told, she was quite thankful that the some part of the yakuza were willing to help her, even though she never asked. The new home they're living in was quite spacious though, enough for a lot of people living here. Without their help, she won't be able to fully put all their packed stuff in less than a day.

Of course, saying, even though she's a maid and she had taken of children before, but she never had an opportunity to be a guardian of a child. Never the less, she took this job seriously and acted as a surrogate mother to the young master at all times.

…Even though he pointed out that she's too young to be his mother.

"Kano-_san_, is something wrong?" said boy asked, derailing her thoughts. "You kinda spaced out there…"

In response, the girl blinked and looked at the child. "No, it's nothing. Just remembering the time when we started living here. It's quite scary on how we got used to living here, no?"

The boy stared at her strangely, before shaking his head. "Really? I thought it was human nature to get used to their surroundings."

"I know that," the maid took a bite on some fried eggs. "But, to think both of us living here so easily in just a few months, it's almost a miracle."

"Like I said, human's ability to adapt," he finished the last of his toast before standing up and bringing his plates into the kitchen sink before cleaning the plates.

This was a rule set by the young master, in case she's unavailable, he need to get independent quickly. This was quickly denied by her, saying that as the maid, it's her job to do the household chores, but it seems that the young master has inherited the stubbornness of his grandfather. It was quite a chore, but in the end, they got a compromise.

He can do housework, but only under her observation. Until she gave a good grade at it, when she leaves, the young master would stay at the home of one of his friends. Naturally, she will never allow herself to give a very good grade to the young master, as it is for his safety.

Noticing the young master going upstairs after finish cleaning, she couldn't help but ask him, even though she knew what. "Going to work again?"

The boy nodded in response, before running up. After a while, he went down and towards the wearing a blue jacket over a white sweater with some nice trousers. "That too, but there's also going to be a new volume of the manga I'm reading today. I want to buy it before it sold out."

The maid gave a small smile. The boy truly had changed back to his previous selves, if only barely. Even so, every little bit counts. "If you're going out, can you please buy some cakes at Midoriya?"

The boy gave a small sigh before agreeing. "Sure, just call me if you need anything else!"

After the boy left, the maid had finished cleaning some of her plates before looking at the boy's cleaning handiwork. She couldn't help but sigh at how good he was at cleaning (though he says that it's due to her teaching).

Looks like she need to put up the ante.

* * *

Uminari City has many shops in the area, of many different varieties too. So to people who enjoying many stuff and applications, this place would be a perfect place to live. There's also greenery in the place too, but the main attraction of the place would definitely be the shopping districts.

It was quite a shame that the comic book store is on a far end, just passing through the school, but for the boy it was quite worth it. While his expression is as blank as ever, one could see a small smile forming on his face.

"Alright, need to buy some cakes." Nodding to himself, he went towards near the front of the train station, passing through the people doing their daily work and chatting to each other, mostly teenagers. It wasn't that surprising, since it's a Sunday. At the area he's heading, there was a cake shop there, with the kanji, Midoriya on the signboard attached on top of it.

-RING-

"Welcome-oh, Makoto-_kun_, you're quite here early." A light-browned haired older woman greeted him. She is Takamachi Momoko, the mother of Nanoha, and the maker of all the sweets in Midoriya. The place is quite popular with the school girls who are returning from school, and even some of the ladies in the neighborhood. Kano-_san_ usually bought the sweets here (she's quite a sweet tooth), but most of the time, he would buying the thing. He does admit that the cakes here are quite delicious.

"Ah, I got something to buy this early in the morning, so I decided to go there for now. Is Nanoha out already?" the boy went towards the staff room and got ready to put on an apron.

"Yes, she said she's having a tea-party at the Tsukimuras with Kyouya in tow." Kyouya-_san_'s the big brother of Nanoha, and the eldest, by the way. "Didn't she tell you, Makoto-_san_?"

The boy nodded. "Ah, she did. I was going to return the book I borrowed from her last time, so I thought I could meet up with her." The boy was now wearing an apron instead of a jacket as he leaves the staff.

"I see. You could put on the table near the dining room. I'm sure she would know that." The front door's bell rang again, and Momoko-_san_ welcomed them in like a good host.

The boy, Yuuki Makoto, was a worker at Midoriya during the Sundays. It was on his own decision of wanting to be independent that allowed him to make that choice. The maid was there at that time, but she didn't stop him, to the boy's surprise, but instead agreed to it, as she's going to the shopping district during that time. Kano doesn't want the young man to live alone in the house, so she agreed to it. Of course, she also told the reason the Momoko-_san_. She herself believed that the boy needs a mother's touch, even though she's not his mother.

He was a hit to the girls in the area, whether they're customers or workers, seeing a cute child (his stoic expression just made him cuter, some of them says) so at Sundays, Midoriya would be full of people buying and visiting. He doesn't work there for free, of course. Instead, they pay him with some pocket money, having some lunch there, Momoko-_san_ teaching him how to make cakes or a combination of the three, the latter happening many times due to the boy's request.

…What, he likes sweets.

Either way, it was the usual daily work of Yuuki Makoto.

* * *

Evening

"…What to do, what to do…" the boy muttered, on his carrying a bag with a manga inside and two box of six slices of cakes, three in each box.

He was just finished working at the Midoriya, (and barely avoiding the workers cuddling) and was just leaving the place, seeing that it's late and all (it was also the time he usually go back, so it wouldn't be a surprise), but the problem was the two box he's holding. It seems to be a reward of some sort for working extra hard today, according to Momoko-_san_, but he doesn't feel that he work any different from before. Still, it would be rude for him to deny her kindness, so he thanked her before going out.

That left him with the problem of having two box, which by logical thinking, is not supposed to be hard at all. Kano-_san_'s a sweet tooth, and very much so. If she saw the two boxes, she would definitely glowed in delight before eating them happily. The boy can handle his taste buds, so he wouldn't really care about it, but he feel like a heel, seemingly taking advantage of the extra gift…

…He should stop thinking now. Just accept her kindness and… hmm? The boy stopped his walk and looked at a cake shop (another one, mind you).

The shop also sold cakes here, but unlike the Midoriya, it's a pure sweet shop, without any drinks for the people. It's quite popular with kids, but Makoto didn't feel like going towards it even before knowing of Midoriya. What caught his attention wasn't the shop, but a single person standing in front of the window, where it shows the many selection of cake slice.

A young girl, looking as old as Nanoha, was staring at the place. She had blonde (nearer to yellow) hair tied in twin tails, and having red eyes (he recall the girl with the silver barrettes having red, or was it brown?) wearing casual black clothes, ribbons attached to her chest and skirt. If it was only that though, he won't really care much about her, but what caught his attention was the look on her eyes.

Sadness. It was the only thing recognized, but it worried him. Her sadness was deep enough to be seen, and yet she doesn't show it. What makes her so sad like that?

The boy didn't realize that he had been staring at her long enough to notice by her, so when she turned to look at him, he could not help but be surprise. "Can I help you?"

The boy tried rubbing his head sheepishly, but realized that his hands are full. "Ah, I'm sorry. I was just curious."

The girl looked at him quizzically, but did not react. The boy decided to approach her, while looking if there were any sweets that he wanted to buy.

…

…

…

…The silence was really suffocating to the boy. The girl was a total stranger, and here he was, looking at her like some kind of pervert. He rattled his mind to try and think of a topic for them to talk about… oh, yeah.

"So anyway," he began, not looking at her. "What are you doing here for? Buying some sweets?" A moment later, he mentally whacked himself for the stupidity of his question. Of course she would! That's why she's here, right!?

To the surprise of the blue-haired boy, she answered his question. "I was… looking a souvenir."

"A souvenir? For who?"

"My mother," he could tell that there was a small tone of happiness in it, though there was also a hint of fear in it. "She has been working on something and I've been helping her with it, but I wish that she wouldn't… overwork herself in doing it."

"Ho, I see," so the girl was trying to find a present for her mother? But the boy guess she's not used to buying stuff for her. And here he was, wasting her time in talking useless chatter with him. "Sorry then, sorry for wasting your time."

The girl shook her head. 'It's alright. You did nothing wrong."

The boy mentally sighed. This girl was really kind, always worrying about her mother and being apologetic about me talking to her. But still, he felt the need to apologize, so what could he…

"In that case," the boy handed one of the boxes to the blond-haired girl. "Here's some cake for you and your mother."

The girl was surprised, and he didn't blame her. "Eh, but…"

"Don't worry," the boy replied. "Just take it as a token of apology. Besides, you should be with your family more. I already got enough for mine," he motioned at the other box "and this is just an extra. So don't worry too much."

The girl seemed hesitant to accept the gift, but in the end, she relented. "Thank you," she gave a small nod.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing much." The boy then realized that it was getting late. "Well, it's quite late today, so I better get going. Hope you're happy with your mother." He ran towards his house, he himself lost in the crowd, while the girl stared curiously at the small given.

'_Fate?'_ A telepathic voice was heard in the girl's head.

"_It's nothing, Alph. I just got some cake._"

* * *

Nighttime, at the Yuuki household

The boy didn't get any scolding from the maid thankfully, so the day went without much of a hitch. However, the boy wasn't happy tonight, and it's not because he didn't have dinner (he had it), but because of what transpired.

Looking at his phone grimly, Makoto looked at what was written by one of Nanoha's friends. It was the time where they went for a tea-party (he rejected, as he got work to do), but it seemed Nanoha somehow got injured, not bad at least, but it seems that Nanoha wasn't completely telling the reason she's like that. Or as he liked to call it, playing the fool.

That irked him somewhat. He does understand that people need to keep secrets, but is that secret worth keeping if you got hurt? Might be an opinionated choice, but he felt that it wasn't worth it.

But even so, he could not force her to tell. He respects someone's privacy, so he should not ask unless it's too much for her.

Sighing and closing the phone, he decided to get some sleep since its late and all. Today has been a long day and he- …hmm?

The boy blinked as he saw something unusual on top of the roof, very near the window. Opening said window, what he saw was indeed unusual, as he took it and gave it a detailed look.

It was… a blue jewel, the boy realized, although it's smaller than the average he sees usually back home. It looks really pretty too, but how did it get here in the first place?

…_.Whatever_, the boy put the item at his drawer. _Sleep first, answer later. It's almost __**that**__ time, anyway._

The boy pulled the covers onto him and gave a deep sleep.

* * *

Midnight

The clock stroke twelve; and the world turn an unearthly green. Water became blood, while the moon glowed in an eerie colour. Electronic devices, be it phones, or motorcycles became powerless. The people, except a small few, become coffins living in the night, while the world was trapped in another hour.

The boy was blissfully asleep, unaware of the world before him, but at his drawer, where he put the object, the Jewel Seed glowed, showing the Roman Number four (IV) and giving off light and energy. But nobody, not even the two magical girls noticed it tonight, as there were trapped in the coffin, laying in rest…

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Finish another chapter of this, though I feel that some of the characters (especially Fate) are acting OOC (and my writing sucks). It's been a while since I watch Nanoha, so I might as well watch it again (and played the games again, at least)**

**D.Z.: …You need to brush up your knowledge.**

**I know that, you. Now then, if you guys don't know, this was in the 4****th**** episode of Nanoha, where our blue-haired wonder already knew her. The next chapter will cover their initial meeting with each other, and some other stuff. Oh, replying people too:-**

**Ralf07: This chapter will tell you the answer. Though admittedly, the Prologue was made before the movie name was revealed.**

**Bboy46: Dunno if this is to your liking, but hope you enjoy it!**

**Review if you want, not gonna force you to do I might not update that quick...  
**


	3. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Tensei series or the Lyrical Nanoha series. They belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Impressions

* * *

Few months ago

The boy gave a mental sigh as he walked towards his new school, which wasn't too far away from the new house.

His few days at the house can be called... hectic as best, but the maid and he could get a good rhythm of what they should do, and what they shouldn't do. Kano-_san_ was, unfortunately very a strict person thanks to her working as a maid in the Yuki household, but she can be gentle at times.

She was called back to the main house for something, unfortunately, so she couldn't follow (protect really) the boy to school, though even the protect part the maid got it covered.

"...-Glares-"

Indeed, he would be easily being safe from kidnappers, since the most-definitely-not-yakuza that were following secretly behind him would ensure that. The boy did admit; they took this job seriously...

"Kya!" A girl saw one of the glares and ran away in fear.

...A little too seriously.

Either way, the walk towards the school, which consist nothing more than the road and some buildings, smaller ones closer to the coast, while the larger ones are closer towards the centre, around him, wasn't too terribly dull. There were many shops around the place, but for the boy, he didn't have much interest in them. The boy felt that they were unneeded for everyday life.

The school he's going to go to, a three-storey building that's connected to another larger building (probably the higher grades), with the school gates surrounding it, wasn't quite bad, in fact, it felt quite peaceful to him. It was quite a wonder for the boy.

"-Glare-""Waa!"

...The boy needed to tell the yakuza off first though, just to not interrupt the peace.

* * *

"Oh, you're the new transfer student?" A young woman with a dark shade of brown hair in her mid-twenties asked the blue-haired boy in the teacher's office.

Talking the yakuza out from following him was definitely a chore, but it definitely was better for him that way. The boy wasn't the type to attract attention, and being in the spotlight will make feel sick about it.

It was quite interesting though, how the argument went out. Nothing simple like "I'm the boss, you must obey" kind, but how both side gave convincing reasons for both cases, and in the end, he barely succeeded (not due to him, but the boss's own underling). But, his way of thinking at that time was completely different than that of a young boy... He should just ignore it for now.

The boy looked at the teacher with confusion. That ...was quite unexpected on how people know him as a transfer, but then again, it makes sense since the teachers here was given a notice beforehand. Even more, when he enters the place the other teachers gave a glance at him before nodding at the woman in front of him.

"I haven't seen you around here, so I assume you're new?"

...Or he just coincidentally knew a teacher that knows all the students going to school here. Either way, he nodded, causing her to smile.

"I see, your grandfather had sent some of your profile here," The boy sighed. That old geezer... "I'm Ms. Mori Tamae, or Mori-_sensei_ as the students called me and your homeroom teacher."

The boy gave a small hello to the teacher, who smile before closing her right eye and lift her hand with the her index lifted, the others in a knuckle pose. A lecture was going to come, the boy noted.

"Now then, as you may know, this is the Seishou Auxiliary Elementary School. And as a student of this school, you should be able to follow the rules here. Some are..." The boy zoned out the rest of her talk, but keeps his face looking at her. It's not that he didn't want to listen to her talk, but the rules were already pounded into his head by a certain maid, so to him, it was listening to same thing all over again.

"Do you understand?" The boy nodded, since he could get the basic gist of it. Mori-_sensei_ smiled, before standing up and carried some stationary and books with her. "Since it's your first time here, you might feel uncomfortable, but don't worry, the people here are genuinely nice!" The boy stared at her expressionlessly, making the teacher a little uncomfortable.

Mori-_sensei_ clapped her hands together, as if she remembered something, as she turned towards the transfer. "Ah, right. Do you know where your class is?" The boy shook his head. "Is that so? It's... well, I think we go there together, you'll know. Shall we go?"

After a while, the boy nodded.

* * *

The class was noisy, Nanoha realized. Then again, due to the circulating rumours, it wasn't that surprising.

The news of the transfer student had reached the school a few hours ago, and it was known that said student would be transferred to this class. Since it was in a middle of the school year, the transfer itself was quite surprising to many.

The class began chatting about the personality and gender, whether he was kind or cruel, sporty or technical, all the info they could think of. But what interested them more was the reason he transferred during the middle year.

Many theories were made, the reason being said person transferred to this school, ranging from getting kicked out for being too violent, or because of family problems. There were more wacky rumours floating around, like the person being the son of a yakuza head, but to the brown-haired girl, it didn't matter who that person was.

She would welcome the stranger, as to her, a stranger is a friend she did not meet yet.

After a while (and chatting with her friends Alisa and Suzuka) the teacher came in with a smile on her face, seemingly happy for some reason. She asked the class to settle down, before confirming the fact that they're going to be a new student joining the class, earning the excitement of the other students (she herself included)

"He also just came back from the hospital," the teacher continued, her expression a little downcast, surprising her and the others. "So make sure we make him feel home and comfortable, okay class?"

After the class gave their confirmation, the teacher was all smiles again before turning at the door. "Okay, you can come in now."

The classroom door slowly opened, and in their school uniform, a blue-haired boy enters, walking towards where the teacher motioned him to come. What caught the students' attention was how he enters the class. There weren't any moment of hesitation, and he seemed to be casual about it. It's as if he wasn't a transfer student. Then again, they haven't got any transfers before, so they wouldn't know how said person would act.

Arriving in front, he turned towards the suddenly silent students, who seemed to be waiting for something. Nanoha noticed that the boy's eyes didn't carry a hint of nervousness, but at the same time seemed to lack something that she could see in the other kids.

"Go on," Mori-_sensei _put a hand onto his shoulder, giving an encouraging smile to the confused blue haired boy. "Introduce yourself to everyone."

The student blinked before nodding, and turned to face the students again. "My name is Yuuki Makoto; it's nice to meet you all." He gave a bow. "I hope we can get along."

The class became excited once more.

The boy blinked. He seemed honestly surprised that the students would react this way, but his expression didn't change much, still being expressionless.

It bothered Nanoha, how the boy was acting. Even after the boy walked towards his new seat (which was at the end and near the windows), the girl still continued to look at the boy. Before long, the teacher requested the students to settle down once again, and began checking the attendance of the class.

The boy didn't seemed to listen, and stared at the cloudy sky, while ignoring the looks he's feeling from the other students, mostly from Nanoha.

* * *

Few weeks later

Nanoha was serving some of the customers in Midoriya, but her mind couldn't stop thinking of the transfer boy.

During the first week, the boy was quiet, except when answering questions or responding to others. When he was talked to, most of the answers were short and simple, making it difficult for the other students to pick a new topic for them to talk about. In fact, it almost made him labelled as a loner and strange boy. Add to the fact that he seemed to admit an aura of anti-sociality, many of the students avoid talking to him.

The second week, however, saw a small change. It was during when one of their group work, where two students were tasked to work together for a class work. One of her friends, Suzuka, was paired up with him, and the work generally needed teamwork (obviously).

It was quite pitiful, when both of them work at two separately, but when Suzuka-_chan_ was stuck with a problem; she was faced with a dilemma. On normal cases, she would help her friends, but the activity forbids that, except when asking their partner. Hesitantly, her friend asked her partner, the blue haired boy for help.

They didn't expect him to agree helping, let alone patiently provide an assist in any part with what her friend could not understand.

Some of the students saw this, and the brave ones decided to ask for help and some works they could not understand. And betraying their expectations again, he decided to help.

Nanoha felt confused. It was admittedly good for the boy to have friends, and he himself become more popular with the student population. Even so, something was bothering her about the boy, a gut feeling of her told. He became more open to the people around him, but how the boy now acts bothered her more than how he was expressionless before.

And she would try to find that reason.

The following week passes by, and the boy still bothered her.

The boy was now being asked by many of the students, some he denied, but most of them he helped. He also helped some teachers with some stuff, being one of the few to volunteer, but how he acts to each of the problem bothered her.

When it was with older people, he became more obedient with his tone. When it was of younger, he changed into a responsible adult-like figure. When asked for help, he became a stoic mentor. No matter who he was asked, he always seemed to change into a different person, becoming something that she believes what he was not. It disturbed her, how a person like that acts differently, as if lying to others while keeping the distance at a certain length.

She actually wanted to take action, but he always went home after the school ends, claiming (when she asked) that he got some work to do. It was strange how a boy have some early work at that age. Then again, she also sometimes helps in Midoriya, so she couldn't complain much.

Even so, she felt that the boy lacked something that existed within the other kids, but she didn't know what she would do to know, and what she should do after knowing.

The brown-haired girl with twin tails shook her head. For now, she should just concentrate with helping her family shop.

-DING!-

Her sister, Miyuki-_san_, went to greet the customers. She smiled, when she realize who that person was. "Hello, Kano-_san_, it's good to see you again." She gave a bow before noticing the small company she brought along. "Ara, whose this?"

Said person gave a polite bow. "My name is Yuuki Makoto; it's nice to meet you."

Nanoha immediately perked up at that as she turned to look at the blue-haired boy who was standing with an older girl, a teenager with long black hair, and a heart-shaped face. She was wearing a sweater, some blue shirt, and long black pants while the boy was wearing a white shirt and black trousers with headphones hanging on his neck.

The older of the two began speaking. "This is the person I'm talking about before, Miyuki-_san_. The boy I've become a guardian to." Nanoha was looking at the boy, who seemed oblivious to her. He seemed different to what he was at school...

"Oh," her sister exclaimed in surprise, looking at the boy with wonder. "So this is the person that you were talking about."

The boy sighed, before looking at the maid-now-guardian. "Honestly, Kano-_san_, you don't have to worry much about me..."

"No, y-Makoto." She quickly changed her way of speaking after seeing the young boy's subtle glare. "You haven't walked around the place before, and I don't want you to get lost here in this city."

Th e boy sighed yet again, and Nanoha realized that the boy felt different than he was at school. He seemed more open, and more casual. Moreover, he seemed to be true to himself, at least that what she observed.

For Makoto, he was annoyed by this. He was okay with cleaning at home or doing some work, but it seems that his inactivity in walking around the city seemed to convince her that he rather stay at home instead of walking around. Apparently, she fears that he'll become anti-social and secluded, which wouldn't be too far if he's ignored most of the time.

"I'll have the usual. What about you, Makoto?"

"...I'll have some cream cake and black coffee." The boy answered after looking at the menu provided. The girl smiled and walked to get their orders.

Sighing to himself at his luck, he looked around... before noticing a girl looking at his way. She was a brown-haired twin tail girl, white ribbons tying her hair, while her eyes were blue. She was wearing an apron, but the girl seemed familiar to him... ah, right.

"Hello, Takamachi-_san_," the boy greeted the young girl, surprising her and derailing her train of thought. "What brings you here?"

The girl was surprised at his greeting, but then answered. "This is my family shop. I live here."

The boy blinked before asking for confirmation. The girl was irritated by his question, and she answered that yes, she's living here in Midoriya. This is her family coffee shop.

The boy gave a small thought at this, before nodding. "I see, sorry for being rude. I was just curious." The boy turned back to wait for the cake, but the maid decided to ask.

"Makoto, is she a friend of yours?" She was correct to be confused, as the boy rarely talked about what happened at school, only keeping his problems to himself most of the time.

The boy turned towards the maid. "Ah, yes. She's Takamachi Nanoha, a classmate of mine at school." Said person gave an awkward bow of greeting towards the maid, who smiled at the girl.

"Nanoha-_chan_, was it?" The brown-haired girl nodded. "I'm his guardian, Kano Sayuri. Sorry if the boy was acting too rude (said person looked deadpan at the maid), he's not really used to people you see."

Nanoha shook her head. "Umu, not really. He's quite popular at school, getting asked by many of the students, and getting asked for their help most of the time. Although..."

The maid motioned the girl to continue, thus she release out her true feelings. "Every time I see him with the other students, it's like that he's not really there." She elaborated after looking at the confused stares. "It's not like he's not there, but it's like he's a different person when dealing with the other students. It seems that he's not being himself, and instead acts on a different script or something like that..."

She looked at the boy, and was surprised to a genuine expression plastered on his face. A completely shock, the expression says. The guardian grinned and gave a small chuckle. (The boy noted that the maid herself was loose up). Nanoha spoke up hesitantly. "Um... did I say something wrong, Yuuki-_kun_?"

The boy shook his head and sighed, albeit now with a defeated expression. "No, no, it's nothing. You just nailed it completely of what I was doing." He turned back to the counter, while the girl blinked and sit near him.

"Really?" The girl didn't look convinced, but he couldn't blame her for that.

"Ah," he scratched his head. "I guess you could say...a subconscious self-defense act, you could say. It usually happens when I was nervous, or I met someone I know. Subconsciously, I became another person, and try to keep my distance with others." A small chuckle escaped his lips. "Who would've thought that you managed to understand me in a few weeks?"

Nanoha frowned at how he's acting right now. He was being honest with her right now, but it seems that he's not used to being friends with people. People shouldn't be alone, they should be surrounded by bonds and be happy and have fun.

"That's not right," Makoto blinked and turned to the now angry looking girl. It was a good thing that the other customers very engrossed with their activity. "You shouldn't try to distance yourselves from others. Without friends, you cannot discover about yourself, and know how big the world is!"

"Eh, but..." the boy tried backpedalling, but the girl's look freeze him in place.

"Okay," she nodded to herself before pointing at the blue-haired boy. She looked like a judge who's going to give an irreversible verdict. "From now on, I'll be your friend."

"What." Makoto's deadpan expression says it all.

"You don't get to argue. I and my friends will teach you the meaning of having friends, having many bonds with other people." The girl said it in finality.

The boy stared at the maid and seemed to ask for help, but decide against that action after seeing the very large grin on her face. With a sigh, he rubbed his head for the headache to come. "Hai, hai, Takamachi-"

"Nanoha."

"Eh?"

"Just call me Nanoha, since we're now friends right?" she gave a smile, who seemed to radiate for some reason. "And I'll call you Makoto-_kun_."

The boy sighed, but let a grin attached on his face, at least for a few seconds. "Okay, Nanoha."

"Hai, here's your order~" the older sister of Nanoha return with some orders, putting the black coffee and a slice of cream cake in front of him. He thanked the sister before looking at the maid.

He was surprise to see many plates in front of her, mostly of cakes, and she seemed to gobble up another one. Nanoha seemed to share his sentience. "How many did you eat, Kano-_san_?" He asked hesitantly.

The maid stopped her bite and gave a thought. "Hm... around five or six?" she returned back to her eating, acting like a lady all the way.

"What." The boy stared at the spectacle in front of him before sighing, and turned to the... non-surprise looking Nanoha and amused Miyuki-_san_. "Miyuki-_san_, is he always like this when eating here?"

When the older sister of Nanoha confirmed it, he gave a mental sigh and decided to chow down the food... and was surprised to find out that it's quite good.

"This... is quite amazing. Did you make it, Miyuki-_san_?" he asked.

Instead of her, the younger sister answered. "Oh no, she didn't. Onee-_chan_ is a really terrible cook, you see." Said person's awkward smile confirmed that. "All of the sweets here are made by Okaa-_san_!"

The boy blinked in amazement. That person must be really incredible for making such delicious food. And bitter black coffee.

Seeing the young master in thought, the maid couldn't help but asked. "Makoto, are you thinking of learning how to make cakes?"

The Takamachi sisters were surprised by this. The boy was younger than Miyuki, but seemed to be more independent.

His answer, however, defy all expectations. "Well, that too. But I was thinking of working here."

The reaction was synchronised and instantaneous as the three girls shout. "EEEEEEHHHH!"

* * *

Nanoha was definitely surprised when her new friend said that, but was even more surprised by the fact that her mother actually approved said idea.

Makoto had thanked her for her generosity at said action, while her mother gave reply saying that it was nothing, while patting his head. The maid and she noted the strangeness of a boy his age working, but he didn't seem to mind it much.

He was taught the basic things from the other workers (and the smothering from the girls) every time he went back to school and a schedule was set in what day he's going to work and how long. What surprised Nanoha was how natural he's being as a waiter, though she shouldn't be surprised anymore after he admitted that he became a different person after interacting with people he did not know well.

* * *

Few days later

The blue-haired boy and brown-haired twin tailed girl was helping with the cleaning of the Midoriya cafe as it was closed for today. It was also almost time for Nanoha to visit her two friends, Suzuka and Alisa, so he decided to volunteer in helping her cleaning the place.

"You know... I still can't believe that you act like a waiter naturally." Nanoha commented, wiping the table. "Are you sure you haven't work as one before?"

"Nope," the boy denied, sweeping some stuff away with the broom he's holding. "Until working here, I haven't even known how to act like one."

The girl felt suspicious by the admission, but then decided against questioning. The boy became more friendly at school, and even hang out with a few (mostly from her invitation) though the awkward silence when her friends met together seemed to have let the boy changing up to his old, quiet self. That's something the girl would have to deny, after working hard to break his shell.

But not today, though. Her friends had invited her to hang out, and she felt like inviting Makoto along, but he denied, saying that it might felt weird for the girls for him to hang out.

She was saddened by the fact that her friends can't get along well. She does wish that the boy could've opened up a little more, but she doesn't want to force him. So with a sigh, she began walking towards her room, ready for a bath.

The boy didn't say anything, as he knew that Nanoha's going out today with the two girls. Admittedly, he did tried avoiding the girls less, but old habits die hard. He felt a little sorry for Nanoha because of that, who only wished her friends to be happy. The time him spending some time with her will made him understand Takamachi Nanoha a little more, but only a little.

Just then, the door opened, and forged instincts in him automatically answered the call. "Welcome to Midoriya. What do you wish to have?"

"..." The one who opened it, a girl with light brown hair with a two-side up hairstyle and a long purple haired girl stared dumbly at the person in front of them, their mouths agape, while wearing your everyday clothing.

Seeing no response (though he can't blame them), the boy tilt his head and addressed them one more time. "Welcome, Tsukimura-_san_, Bannings-_san_, Nanoha would be here shortly, so please sit down and request what you may have."

"..." Alisa was still stunned, but Suzuka seemed to have regained her voice (partially because he knew her before). "Yuuki-_san_, is that... really you?"

The boy nodded and gave a bow, surprising the two again. "Yes, it is I. So then, how may I help you? Do you need something?"

"Makoto-_kun_," a familiar voiced chided, rubbing her head in irritation as Nanoha came in her casual clothing. "The shop's closed for today, you know. You wouldn't be able to serve them anything if they want."

The boy gave a blink, before sighing and looked at the duo apologetically while rubbing his head. "Sorry, you two. I seemed to get into that habit after hearing someone enters after start working here."

Alisa couldn't help but pointed out. "Even your personality changes!"

The boy took it with stride and began continue his routine cleaning. The two girls felt strange by the fact that the popular person was acting completely different that what they imagined him to behave. Nether less, thanks to Nanoha calling them, that thought was derailed completely.

"So anyway," the two sided hair girl smiled. "Are you ready to go to the arcade opened yesterday?" The other two nodded, but before they could go, Suzuka decided to ask the working boy, who was putting the broom at the side. "Um, Yuuki-_kun_, would you like to join us to go to the arcades?"

The trio believed that the boy would reject it outright, since he rarely hangs out with the others. Nanoha even went as far as to think that he might give it a small thought before disagreeing (or agreeing).

He gave them something that they never expected. "What's an arcade?" the boy asked; confusion evident in his face.

"..." the girls shocked expression says it all.

The boy felt bothered by the stares so he questioned them again. "Did I say something wrong? I haven't been in the city so I might not know."

"...You're... not... joking, are you...?" Bannings-_san_ seems like she needs to laugh at him, or whacked him with a fan. Upon looking at his shook, the girls gather together, giving in some discussions about something. Whatever it was, it seemed to be related to him as they kept looking at him worriedly.

After a while, the trio nodded before looking at him. For some reason, their look gave him the shivers.

"Okay, you're coming with us." Alisa gave her confirmation.

"What." The boy gave a deadpan stare.

"You need to go out a little more and be a kid more. Not knowing what an arcade is would be too silly for kids our age."

"Okay..."

"So then," the trio grinned. "You would be joining us and learn have a little fun!"

"Wait... But..."

"No but's! You coming with us and learn what is it to have fun!"

"I still..."

"Yuuki-_kun_, you need to hang out even more."

"Nanoha..."

"Nope, you're coming with us."

A sigh escaped his lips when he realized the girls would take no for an answer. "At least let me get changed."

The boy was dragged by those girls everywhere, not just the arcade. It seemed that they wanted him the experience the joy of youth or something, judging by the fact he's always put on the spotlight.

Still, he was quite... happy, so it's all okay for him.

* * *

A day ago before present time

"Uminari hot spring?" the boy questioned the trio as they walked towards the entrance, each holding an umbrella to not get wet from the rain.

It was a few days (almost a week) since Nanoha got injured at the Tsukimura, who seemed to be fine already. She comments that she's a fast healer, but the boy had his doubts. Even so, he felt relief that the girl's okay though he's still angry that she didn't tell him and her friends the reason. But even so, he squashed those feelings down, knowing that people have things that they don't want to talk about to other people.

"Um, our family usually goes there for a break." Nanoha answered with a smile. "I was thinking if you three could come with us during the holiday tomorrow."

"Sure, Nanoha! Will Yuuno be there too?" Alisa asked, with excitement evident in her eyes.

The Yuuno the girls were talking about refers to the ferret Nanoha adopted when they went to cram school. He didn't personally see the ferret, as he's been busy (that, and the way to cram school was the opposite of his house) but from what their description of the thing, it was quite cute and obedient.

"Um!" Nanoha smiled; causing the other two to smile. The boy couldn't help but gave a mental smile. It seems Nanoha was a little bit better than before; even something's still troubling her. "What about you, Makoto-_kun_?"

The boy gave a thought and tried remembering if he had any schedule to do tomorrow. After a while, he nodded. "I'm also okay with it, since I got nothing to do."

"All right! I can't wait for tomorrow!" The quartet arrived at the entrance. The blue-haired wonder would go back home for today, while the girls would go to their cram school. "See you three tomorrow."

"""See you!""" The trio replied back, now walking towards their cram school.

The boy waved his hand back at them as he walked back.

But still, the rain was quite heavy today, wonder if it ever stops...

* * *

"_Tadaima_..." the boy greeted as he went back towards the house, dripping wet.

It was quite an unlucky day for him, seeing that the rain felt heavily and the wind blew his umbrella away, so he had no choice but to run. The rain was very heavy and he couldn't almost see the road. In the end, he managed to barely arrive at his destination.

Hearing no reply from the maid made the boy blink as he removed his shoes from the entrance. Calling out again, his voice didn't seem to reach anyone for a reply.

_Did she go out?_ The boy walked towards the living room. _Wonder why she didn't lock...ah..._

The maid didn't actually go out from the house, but was sleeping peacefully at the kotatsu, her head lying peacefully on her arms that were put on the table. It seems she was tired after her work that she was assigned at the main house.

Makoto rubbed his head, before sighing and covering her body with a spare sheet he found lying. How it got there, he did not know, but for now he doesn't really care. His guardian needed some rest, and rest she will have.

"...ZZZ...ZZZ..."

...He better left her alone for now. The boy stood up and moved away from her. He does realise that without the maid now, there wouldn't be any food for the evening, and so he decided to go out and find a cafe to eat, not forgetting to leave a note in case she's looking for him.

But first, he needed a bath.

* * *

Present Day

"Achoo!" the boy sneezed loudly as the maid removed the thermometer from his mouth.

"Well, looks like you got a bad cold, so no going to the hot spring today." The boy groaned as the maid went towards the phone to call the Takamachi family.

The boy sighed as his luck went for a turn for the worse. Sure he did run in the rain, but it was only when he got back from school. He didn't even go anywhere even after the rain subsided. The only explanation is that his body is naturally weak to things like, but he doesn't really know about it, so he just has to sigh and bear with it.

He should mail them, just in case they're waiting for him. Then he realized he didn't need to do that, as he was mailed by them instead. All three of them sent messages of worry and some get well soon, basically, so he couldn't help but smile. Still, he needed to mail them that it's okay to have fun without him if they feel guilty about having fun without him.

-Click-Click-Click-

_...There, it should be enough._ The boy sighed and put his phone to the side. He does feel a little bit sleepy... Looking at the clock...

Makoto's mind didn't went very far as sleep overtook him.

* * *

Night, at the Yuki household

The boy groaned as he sat up from his bed... and promptly blinked as the curtains was closed, and the sky was very much confirmed that it was night time. He looked at the clock nearby and blinked in mute shock that the clock reads ten o'clock, or 2200. He slept from the afternoon to that time...? Is that even called healthy, sleeping that long? Why did he sleep that long anyway?

...Damn it, he can't think very well. And since he sleeps too long, he can't even go back to sleep. This was a very strange day for the boy, for him to sleep that long... hmm?

The boy blinked as he saw his drawer giving out blue light, although it was very weak. The boy didn't remember anything important that was put there, so what could be lying there..?

Slowly, Makoto stood up from his bed and opened the drawer. To his surprise, the jewel he put there was glowing, and giving out the Roman Number 4 on it. It doesn't seem that dangerous, so the boy slowly touched the piece of jewel...

-SMASH!-

The world turned green once again, water becoming blood, electronics become nothing and the moon glows an ominous yellow. The jewel glowed brighter in power as its energy went through the boy. Large amounts of it was put in one go, and the boy screamed. But none would hear it, as the people stayed in their coffins in this world.

The boy screamed, while the energy moved deep into the boy. He could almost faint from the pain, but the boy's willpower was stronger than that. The energy moved inside him quickly, quickly trying to find where it's going to.

It reach its destination on two places, one being a glowing core inside the boy, now fuel even more by the magic. The second place was less so, having a creature chained at its deepest part with a blank card at the centre. When the magic touched the creature, it roared, sending signals of pain towards him.

The boy felt it again, like during the time his parents died. Something was morphing him again, but it felt more severe (which might be thanks to the jewel). The boy's mind went blank, but he still did not faint. Something was preventing from doing so.

After a while, Makoto glowed blue, as his mind thought of his death. Surprisingly he felt peaceful about it, even accepting it as something inevitable that's going to happen. No matter how long people live, it will always come to an end after all.

But does that mean the boy will lie down and die? No, that would be insulting towards those who wished to live. And so he held it, the pain, his anger, and his cries, all of it. The boy understood that his way of thinking was different to others, but he didn't care. He already wished to live, so he will try to live.

"...Urgh..."

-T-THUMP-

"...URGH...!"

-T-THUMP-

"Urgh... GRAAAAAHHHHH!"

The room release a blue light, while the world returned to normal.

* * *

Uminari Hot Spring

True to its name, it was a hot spring with an inn for the guess to rest. But, since it was already very late at night, the majority of people here were asleep. A few of them though, were still awake, by a sudden impulse.

At the wooden bridge, the full moon glowed, as two figures stared at the river, where at one part has a jewel glowed brightly and releasing a pillar of light. One of them was a red haired older woman wearing skimpy white top and pink short-shorts with a black cape, red belt-like garters, black gloves and black shoes. She smirked at the glowing spectacle, while crossing her arms. There were dog ears on her, plus a canine teeth and red jewel on her forehead.

The other girl though, a familiar blond-haired girl with black ribbons tied from her twin tail, was mostly black, resembling a swimsuit with an attached pink skirt and a number of maroon belts. It includes a pair of gloves, thick ribbons which hold her hair in pigtails, and laced shoes worn over long stockings. She has a gold jewel on her chest and each of her gloves while wearing a navy cloak with maroon lining on her collar.

The woman was definitely awed by the thing, from the tone of the voice. "This thing sure is amazing." She commented. "So this is the power of a Lost Logia?"

"Though this one's unstable, so its power is incomplete." The blond haired girl comment.

The red haired woman's face became confused. "I wonder why your mother wants them so badly."

"Who knows?" The other one closed her eyes. "I don't but it doesn't matter. I must get them back because my mother wants them."

Opening her eyes, she motioned her right arm forward, and called. "Bardiche, awaken!"

The yellow jewel glowed purple, before replying. [Yes, sir.] A small purple circle surrounds it, before yellow energy gather at it and flew upwards, revealing the shape of a black bearded axe.

[Sealing-] The device tried continuing, but stopped when it felt something. The girl looked at her device in confusion. "Bardiche?" Then she noticed it, killing intent, and pointed Bardiche at the direction.

[Defenser], the device commanded, as a yellow barrier deployed in front of the bearded axe, as something exploded in front of it, nearly moving her back.

"Fate!" The red-hair girl immediately jumped in front of her and glared at whatever's attacking her master. At the same time, the woman's hair grew longer, her hands become long claws and she stood on all fours. She became a red wolf, and howled at the moon.

"I'm fine Alph, but what...?" the girl named Fate didn't manage to finish her sentence, as the creature that attacked her went forward. Or rather, creatures.

It wasn't a normal creature by any means, resembling a sorcerer with a jester like caps with two giant, shadowy hands wrapped around it. There was also a blue mask covering the face, showing a rather sad face. Accompanying it were a few smaller version of itself, along with many black blobbed mask with arms sticking out and some large avian with rich plume around their neck, at the centre lies the mask.

She heard some noise at the direction of the Jewel Seed and was surprised to see some black hands touching it. She tried to shoot out Photon Lancer, but both Alph and Bardiche protected her, the woman with a circular shield with their magic style sigils symbol on it.

The Jewel Seed glowed, but instead of shining brightly, it released an eerie black colour, shooting like a pillar towards the sky. A burst of that energy released, and the duo shielded their eyes from it.

-SMASH-

When they opened their eyes, they were shocked to see the world turned green. The river below of them became a river of blood, the area glowed green and the moon glowed ominously. The creatures around them seem to be more agitated, and worse the Jewel Seed in front of them went missing.

'It... Disappeared?' The red wolf asked in surprise, telepathically course.

'No,' the blond girl denied, holding her weapon ready. 'It moved to another location. I can feel it going away slowly.'

There were a few moments of silence, before the wolf spoke up. "So what now Fate? Should we should waltz way from here?"

"Yeah," the girl agreed, the device changing forms again as it called [Scythe Form.]. A yellow sickle blade of energy appeared on Bardiche, as the Fate swung the weapon at the nearest eagle-like creature, slicing it in half. "We will. Can you cover the ground, Alph?"

The wolf gave a grin before four large spheres were produced in front of them, raining large amount of bolts at the enemy, raining down and eliminating a few of the blobs, while the other creatures were relatively unharmed (the other blobs avoided it). "Of course!"

The creatures became more agitated, and charged at them, firing balls of magic in the sorcerers' case, while duo rushed towards the Jewel Seed, cutting down any creatures standing in their way.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Nanoha and Yuuno

The duo weren't as lucky as the other two, having taken by surprise by the change of the world, and nearly get beaten down had Raising Heart activated the Protection spell and protect them from some of the blobs rush. Nanoha herself was wearing a modified version of her school uniform, but more of a magical girl version.

The ferret was now casting some chain binds on the creatures, while Nanoha aimed at one of the creatures with her device.

[Divine Shooter.] The device called out as a small pink sphere was made at the tip of the device, before launching itself at the blobs, easily destroying them. It was quite lucky for them that the amount was way fewer, so Nanoha managed to hit them all.

"Yuuno-_kun_," Nanoha muttered, looking around in fear, which was an understandable reaction when meeting a new kind of unknown. "W-what is this place? Did a Jewel Seed do this?"

"Possibly," the ferret confirmed, but wasn't completely sure. "The Jewel Seed did glow an eerie colour just now, so we can assume that it'll disappeared when it is sealed."

The girl was happy with the explanation, but in the ferret's mind, something still doesn't add up to the theory. "_Strange, the place didn't seem created by a barrier magic, so the Jewel Seed might did it, but then again, how did those creatures exist? Are they the by-product of the seeds? Or..." _The ferret looked at the place critically. "_Is this caused by something else?"_

"Anyway," the ferret shook his head and tried to focus to the task on hand. "We need to seal the Jewel Seeds first so that... NANOHA!"

The ferret sudden shout surprised her, but it didn't take long to find the reason. There was a black winged beast with masks on it, with avian claws, and it was rushing towards her at great speed. There weren't enough time for her to cast a spell...!

So the ferret jumped towards the avian, while glowing and growing into a human shape, a blonde haired boy with green eyes while wearing a green and cream tunic over a pair of tan shorts, a dark brown T-shirt, a tan cape, brown arm bands, cut-off gloves, and tan boots. His left hand quickly in front of him, a Mid-Childa circle appeared in front of him and blocked the attack, while his right hand gave a thrusting motion, summoning a magical spear-like chain that pierced the avian, exploding it into darkness.

The ferret-turned-boy turned to look at his friend. "You okay, Nanoha?"

The girl didn't answer, mutely staring at him in shock while pointing a finger at him.

The boy was confused by her lack of answer, so he asked again, albeit hesitantly. "Um, Nanoha?"

"Y-Y-Yuuno-_kun _turned into a boy!" The answer confused the boy, tilting his head in confusion.

"Huh? But didn't you found me when I was human, Nanoha?"

The girl quickly shook her head while waving her finger rapidly. "You were a ferret to begin with when I found you!"

"Ah," the boy did a thinking pose, and tried to find the significance to it. He remembered the hot spring just now; he blushed red, as did Nanoha.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't actually mean it!" The boy apologized, but the two didn't look at each other, surely embarrassed by the reveal. Before they could continue however, they heard a sound, aloud shout that sent chills to their bonds.

"GRAAAAHHHHH!"

"We should continue it later. Right now we should seal the Jewel Seed!" Yuuno shouted, feeling the Jewel Seed from here.

"Um!" Nanoha nodded, and together, they flew towards the seed, and coincidentally, the sound of that noise.

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Author's notes:-**

**...Feels rushed, in my opinion, but I guess I'm really want to reach the part I planned.  
**

**D.Z.: You're too impatient.**

**Hush, you. I apologize if the fight scenes are short and too lacking but it was either that of waiting another week/month long, reason being my keyboard's getting clunky, forcing me to shut down and on it just to make it work again. No, not making this up. So the next chapter, if lucky, would be sometime next week. But it would be much longer if not, at least a month.**

**Review, and give feedback. I need to improve the battles for the next chapter...**


	4. Return to Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Tensei series or the Lyrical Nanoha series. They belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Return to Darkness**

* * *

He was in darkness again, an empty space that stretches without limits as far as the eye could see. Even so, he kept walking forward, uncaring of the surroundings. His feet could feel the ground he was walking on, yet at the same time, it felt like it was not there.

...The boy, Yuuki Makoto, remembered what he was doing before. Touching the strange jewel, the world turned to what usually happens when the clock stroke twelve, a green world with the water turning to blood, a world without electricity and a world where people became coffins. For a young boy of his age, they won't show a false bravado and began to cry in fear. In fact, he himself was sure that every time it happened when he slept late, he would feel the same as those other kids.

And yet, he did not. He instead was curious by it, wanting to know more. Even the feeling of fear was absent with the boy, however strange it was. The boy understood that he was different though, it was his first thought after all when he felt no feelings of attachment in him with his dead parents.

...The blue haired boy shook his head as he realized his thoughts wander off again to kill the boredom of walking forward without purpose. Well, he was admittedly surprised by the change in the world, but the pain assaulting him was in his mind at that time. Whatever it was, he felt... rejected, or was it morphed? He couldn't really tell, but he knew that the jewel did something to him.

The question is... what?

...

...

...

The boy sighed. It was going nowhere, his thoughts realized. The place he's in right now might be in the afterlife, but somehow he doubted it. It's too strange to call it afterlife, and he didn't feel... dead, he guessed? He couldn't say the reason; it just felt correct to say that he's actually alive instead of dead. It's not something like feeling one's heartbeat (though that could also count, since he felt his) but it was a different kind of beat.

Either way, he'll just keep walking.

...? The boy stopped and looked the small burst of light some distance in front of him. It was a velvet coloured burst, not like an explosion, but more like a candle that shined before going out a second later. At least, that's what he saw. Perhaps he could walk towards there...? Or should he ignore it?

In the end, the boy's curiosity won the match, so he decided to walk towards where the source of light was seen. Who knows, it could be an exit in this void. He also got nothing to lose by following, so why not?

As he got closer, the velvet colour returns, at first a small blue dot, but he got closer, it got larger, though very slowly though. When he tried stopping though, it got smaller, so Yuuki could tell that whatever's making that light is moving away from him, though slow as it could. This would be annoying, the boy realized. Even so, he continued walking, though at a faster pace. The boy could run, but since he had patience, he would walk there, no matter how long.

...He wonders if he needed to see a doctor sometimes.

"Hm?" The boy blinked but did not stop in his tracks. The source of light seemed to have stopped at a single spot. The boy wanted to wonder why, but then again, he wouldn't care much about it. So he continued walking towards it.

Arriving closer, the boy saw the reason of the source of light. It was a butterfly, beautiful and velvet in colour. It looked akin to the butterfly he saw when going to Uminari City, but what it doing here in this place. Could it be related or something...? In any case, he'll walk towards it.

...! The boy looked as the butterfly moves towards him, glowing in slow intensity. He could also see many shining dots around the place (which look more like the countless stars in space), while a black thing was looking at him with intensity.

It was the only thing he could describe really, the creature, if it's even one stood tall, way taller than the average adults. He could see the shape though, or what it actually looked like, only the two red dots (which he assumed to be eyes) looking downwards, which if they were really eyes, were looking at him. The velvet butterfly was flying above it, seemingly out o reach.

The area around him was glowing brighter in a very large intensity. As such, he shielded his eyes from it. What the heck's happening right now? He really couldn't tell, it was like he was suddenly sent into a new place without reason (well, he actually was from the house), and something serious was happening, but the boy didn't know what to do. Or rather, what he should-

"Gh!?" The boy grabbed his face with his right hand in pain. He heard a sound, but it was almost unnoticeable to the surroundings, a slow but steady vibration pounding in his head loudly. He felt like his mind was being crush by an unknown pressure, a continuous vibration that beat without end. It was akin to a heartbeat strangely, but the boy had more worries than that.

Whatever's happening, the shadowy being looked at him and gave a roar, it wasn't of a human or animal's voice, but somehow it was familiar to him, a shout in his soul stirring in reconciliation. The pain didn't stop though, as he glowed blue once more. It was a colour he recognized, the colour of the jewel he touched before.

The pain was unbearable, his mind felt blank, his eyes become blurred, and he won't be surprised if his eyes were bloodlust. It was an unbearable pain, and, he realized, something stirred inside him, wanting to break out from him. The boy couldn't describe well, but if he could put it in words, it was like his soul was getting ripped apart by the something inside of him, but even then, he wouldn't know what cause it.

The boy gave a voiceless scream.

* * *

Nanoha and Yuuno's situation 

The boy ran towards the nearby tree for cover with him and his left hand facing the five blobs, having the upper half of a body of an adult male taller than him with two arms and a mask covering the face and the bottom half of a moving puddle, them chasing him, with a green magic circle appearing in front of his left palm which was held out, stopping small ice shards that impacted the Round Circle spell. It was surprising that these... familiars could use magic, but then again, it was the first time for them to face a Jewel Seed creation that can create familiars, excluding the water monster they fought at the pool since it multiplies itself.

Earlier, they ran towards the source of the roaring just now, which was now accompanied by another sound, a loud shriek of sorts. It wasn't quite like the two sounds are together, but instead they sounded rather angry by the other and by the sound of two steels clashing wildly at each other, it sounded like they're fighting each other. He wasn't so sure about the reason, but when Nanoha said that she felt another Jewel Seed nearby, he assumed the only possibility.

There were two Jewel Seeds in the area, and whatever they created were fighting dominance against each other.

The situation itself was quite strange to him, but it was the only explanation. Since there was another of it, the two Lost Logia would logically gather together and be connect, bringing an even greater disaster. He and Nanoha would certainly want that to happen, especially after the tree incident. So the fact that the two Jewel Seeds creation would fight each other would be strange, unless one of them has the desire to overtake all.

After that, when they were moving closer towards the source, a green circle appeared in front of them before a small green tornado quickly appeared in place, forcing them to stop. Before they could even wonder, Nanoha suddenly warned him about something, and trusting her choice, the brown-haired girl and blonde haired boy flew up, just in time to avoid multiple snowballs and ice shards moving towards the spot they were on.

In front of them were the culprits of it, a jester like creature, five blobs and five black eagle-like creatures. All three wore a mask, though the eagle wore a different mask than the other two, so the boy couldn't help but wonder if there was a different type or group.

A green circle appeared under the duo, forcing them to avoid (he also noted how potent the mana was), and incidentally, separating the two (Nanoha flew upwards while Yuuno moved towards the ground). There, the five eagles make a quick beeline towards Nanoha, while the blobs were rushing towards him.

The duo actually wanted to fight them together, but the creatures didn't seem to allow them the chance (and it would be harder for the two to fight together with the larger amount of groups). So left with no other choice, they agreed to fight them separately, until they could stop or defeat them.

Yuuno flew towards a large tree branch, just in time for a few snowball-like shards impacted the trunk behind where he stood from, and immediately forming blocks of ice at the impacted area. Yuuno glared at the masked liquid like monsters, which looked at him back with their limbs swaying up and down, as if mocking him.

He had no time for this, the blond boy realized. Another rain of shards was sent towards the boy, but instead of blocking the attack, he moved a little to the side, barely avoiding the attack and at the same time created a magic circle in his right palm. Several green chains shoot out from it, aiming towards the blobs, who avoided it, but the chains, seemingly having a will of its own, began moving and wrapping around the blobs, chaining them all but one of them, wrapping around the visible parts, be it the head body or the visible limbs, restricting their movements. Touching the trunk of the tree, the chains were now connected to it, becoming its holding place.

The lone blob, feeling a little angry, began charging at Yuuno, swinging the arm down like a hammer of judgement, but the boy was faster than that. Instead of moving away, he moves closer and right in front of the blob, and, after gathering mana in his palm, he thrust it forward the mask, releasing a small impact and pushing it forward before the other palm was thrust in front of the creature, summoning multiple chains, but instead of tying the creature down, they pierce toward it instead, hitting the limbs and barely missing the mask.

The black blob, seemingly in fear (the blonde-haired boy couldn't tell, with the mask being expressionless and all), the blobs moved away in fear. Yuuno sighed; it seems that the creatures have more sentience than he thought. Still, the boy thought as he blocked another ice attack from the now trapped blobs, he wondered if Nanoha was alright.

Nodding to himself, he flew upwards and tried looking for Nanoha, while being concern at the weaker sound of roaring and the occasional sound of sparking electricity. Was the blonde girl from before here too?

* * *

The brown-haired girl moved away from the green circle as a burst of gale was released from it, before pointing her staff at the flock of birds and firing several pink beams at them, who avoided the attack with surprising evasion and speed.

The eagles, having a golden opera mask with, strangely, a rich plum colour around their necks, were quite fast, managing to avoid her shots, and are circling around her right now, occasionally attacking her with a rush and failed to follow-up by a green circle appearing in front of her, forcing her to move back less she got hit by the green gale.

The girl was in a stalemate. Truth to be told, she would rather moved away from here and immediately try to seal the Jewel Seed, but the black avian didn't seem to allow her to move towards the source, while allowing her to move away. It seems that they were waiting for something, but what?

There was also the occasional sound of lightning, who the girl correctly deducted, was from the blond-haired girl from before. She wondered why she was gathering the Jewel Seeds...

Before the black winged beast could attack, two green spherical shape bullets impact two of the eagles, surprising them and stunning them. Seemingly surprised she looked at where the attack came from, and was happy to see the ferret-turned boy looking at her with worry, his left palm held forward. It seems that he's the one who attacked. "Yuuno-_kun_!"

"Nanoha, you're alright!?" The girl nodded happily. "Good, I'll distract the two, while you deal with the other three!"

The two attacked avian, glaring at Yuuno, began rushing towards him at full frontal. The other three began the same action, but this time at Nanoha.

The nearest avian has its claws ready to tear arrived at Nanoha, but Raising Heart's exclamation of [Flash Move] allowed her to move a high speed, avoiding the attack. Then, just at the creature stops, she appeared above the bird, pointing her device at the avian as it gather a pink sphere of energy on its tip.

[Divine Shooter], the device exclaimed, as the move releases a pink ray on the avian, successfully hitting it till it impacted the ground, creating a crater, and turning the creature into black smoke.

Another eagle bare their claws onto her, but Nanoha managed to avoid the attack, barely though since her red ribbon on her neck was a little cut. The last eagle decided a full body tackle, trying to knock her out of the sky with a greater force. Once again, she flew above to avoid the attack, and though she tumbled from the wind pressure, she charged at the rushing avian as her device changed into the staff again from the Shooting Mode.

[Flash Move,], Raising Heart declared, and the white clothed magical girl accelerated at a higher speed as mana began to gather at the staff's red jewel. When the eagle stopped and she caught up, she swung the staff hard down towards the creature, causing a small explosion as it tumbles down, a little knocked out. The last black bird turned and tried to create the gale again, but it was suddenly stopped from moving when wheels of light began forming around the wings and legs of the avian, stopping it from moving.

[Divine Shooter], the device called, as four pink spheres was created around Nanoha. Looking at the avian again, she swung her staff, and said. "Shoot!"

The spheres moved in a spiral movement towards the now defenceless avian, and before long, each of the pink spheres impacted the bird with a loud noise. It wasn't until the fourth hit before the avian turned into black particles though.

Nanoha gave a sigh of relief. It was thanks to her mental training with Raising Heart and Yuuno's teaching that she managed to defeat these familiars, but now she's worried about Yuuno and the Jewel Seed. She remembered how damaging the Jewel Seed did when it transformed and enlarged the tree, how bad would it become when there are two more Jewel Seeds together to cause mayhem? The magical girl shook her head. She should go and help Yuuno fir-

-SCREECH!-

Nanoha looked at the source of noise and widened her eyes. The shadow-like eagle was rushing towards her with full speed while surrounded by a green gale. While she would be able to avoid the attack, she was too stunned for it, and more importantly, she can't react in time to make a barrier and try stopping the attack. Nanoha closed her eyes and braced for impact...

...that will never came, courtesy of the ferret boy rushing towards the eagle.

Yuuno had successfully defeated the two avian chasing him and was on a rush towards Nanoha, who was sighing in relief, but then he noticed that an avian was forming a wind-like shield around it and rush towards the girl, who didn't notice it.

'_Not on my watch!'_ The boy gave a small shout as a green spherical barrier was formed around him, and glaring at the avian, he blitz forth towards it at incredible speed. Before the black bird could hit her, the green barrier, used as a battering ram, successfully impacted the bird on the head and tumbled it downwards from Nanoha. But the boy didn't stop there, he continued the ramming of the bird until the barrier disappeared, at which the boy gathered mana in his right palm.

"Haa!" With a shout, the spell Shoot Barrett was released from Yuuno's palm, and the eagle, to stunned from the ram, was impacted by the green bullet, and turning it to dark matter.

Yuuno gave a tired sigh. This really took a while, and his mana is really low right now, so he couldn't fight much more. But he also realize that whatever's creating these familiars must be very tough, so he should let Nanoha conserve as much mana as possible so she could successfully seal the jewel Seed.

"GRAAAAAHHHH!"

The duo looked towards the source of the scream with grim determination. The roar right now was much fiercer than before, so they assumed the two Lost Logia creations must still be fighting, so they better hurry before...

"-!" The two kids saw a white blizzard of ice shards rushing towards them, and with a hurry, the two quickly landed to avoid the attack. The culprit creating the attack was easier to know though, judging from how the jester was moving its shadowy hands and traces of ices freezing the trees and the leaves.

What surprised them was the fact that there were four masked blobs beside it, which, if he was correct, were the ones the boy chained before. There were looking at the two, as if judging something, before the four blobs jumped, the slime making a circle in the air. The blue sad mask of the blobs went through the body, and expands in size as a stripe of black-white orb was formed, all four turning around to reveal a large mouth with a larger tongue sticking out. Then, behind them, another group of blobs appeared, but this time with a red mask.

Needless to say, they were stunned by it. Who knew the creatures could actually morph into another creature. Does that mean all the other monsters they fought before were the same but with different mask, and they were originally the same? It's too true to be a coincidence.

The brown-haired magical girl and blonde-haired archaeologist made a stance, readying to fight the creatures once more. Even though they spent quite an amount of magical energy, they will still fight anyway.

Let's just hope the blonde haired girl they met before was alright, if the lightning they saw before (and the occasional impact) was really from her.

* * *

Fate and Alph's situation

Said person, Testarossa Fate, was in fact alright, but unlike the two mages, her enemies were larger in number, and since she was fighting the birds with her familiar fighting the ground enemies, she was alone and getting outnumbered.

Swinging Bardiche, the yellow blade of the scythe cut down another avian bird in half vertically, while using her speed to avoid the green gales forming around her. Looking at the birds and ignoring the sound of crashing impact and roaring, her device made to yellow blade of energy disappeared, and instead forming four cylinders of energy around her. [Photon Lancer,] the device called out.

"Fire!" twin-tailed girl called out, as the four spheres became bolts of lightning and began firing towards the gathering of birds, which was evaded. This, however, was what the girl wanted, and with incredible speed, the device changed mode to its Scythe Form again, with the device calling out, and slashed another avian, but instead of cutting it in half, the avian had a deep cut on it as it dodges a fatal strike.

"Kh!" Fate grunted as she avoids another green gale released next to her.

The wolf familiar was having it easier, crushing and ramming at the blobs (not biting though, she felt a little disgusted tasting that slime) left and right. What makes it much simpler was the fact that when she shot her shooting spell, Photon Lancer, and hit the blobs, some of them got electrified very strongly before another Lancer turn them to black particles instantly. Those who didn't get hit twice were thoroughly stunned.

"So they're weak to electricity?" The familiar gave a (accurate) guess. It was logical after all, seeing them shocked and all that easily.

Two orb monsters with large tongues appeared in front of her, though the woman unfazed as she sensed them beforehand (and she saw them morphed before) as two yellow spheres cackling with electricity appeared above her.

"You're in the way!" The spheres, as if answering her, became bolts of electricity and striking accurately at one of the orbs. The other one began its rush, but Alph was faster, pushing the orb monster towards the ground and biting the tongue, before pulling it and tearing it away from the monster's mouth. Before it could even scream, a Photon Lancer pierced it, killing it instantly.

Fate herself was kicking upwards from a black eagle that tried ramming, and pointed her device towards the offending creature, forming four cylinders of energy cackling with electricity. [Fire], the device called out, and the four bolts hit the avian, turning it to black particles.

The last three avian glowed green, and three green circles surround Fate, but the red wolf, having finished up in defeating the blobs, fire three bolts at the unsuspecting birds, and stunning them. Fate, taking the chance, fired two Photon Lancers each at two of the birds, turning it to particles while the last one (the one Fate injured) was slashed apart by Bardiche's Scythe form.

The lone jester stared at the flying girl in the sky, and after gathering large amount of power, releases a very large blizzard of snow and shards at her. Fate, noticing the large build-up of power, barely avoids the attack before pointing her device at the jester, creating a sphere of photons. [Fire], the device ordered, launching a lightning bullet at the jester. What surprises her and Alph though, was a blue rectangular appearing in front of the Photon Lancer, and reflected it back at Fate at twice the speed.

The blond-haired girl frantically pointed Bardiche in front of her, as it uttered, [Defenser], creating a yellow wall that blocks the returning attack, at the cost of the barrier breaking.

"Fate!" Alph shouted in concern, before glaring at the jester and running towards it. The magician like creature looked at the running wolf before creating several ice shards and snow then rained towards the familiar, turning to block of ice to anything it hits.

The red canine zigzag around the blizzard as it went closer, and when she's near enough, she lunged towards it, claws ready to tear, only to be stopped by a blue rectangular barrier. However, the familiar pushed through, seemingly trying to break the barrier. "Do you think this... can stop me!?" With a howl of defiance and her claws glowing in her signature colour, the blue barrier shattered, allowing Alph to turn to human form and slashed the offending thing with her claws.

"Fate!"

"Thank you, Alph." The girl looked at her device after nodding to her loyal familiar. "Bardiche!"

[Yes sir], the device uttered, as a yellow circle of Mid-Childa appeared under her, becoming a standing platform. Pointing her left palm forward, another Mid-Childa circle appeared in front of her, smaller than the former, while the axe-like device uttered the spell name, [Thunder Smasher].

Hitting the point with the black device, the circle began cackling with energy, as it become a muzzle for a yellow beam of electricity to lanced through the barrier-less jester. Alph, sensing the attack, jumped backwards, putting some distance as the spell impacted towards the jester.

* * *

"Nanoha, now!"

Yuuno was standing onto a magic circle that summoned many chains, tying the orb like creatures and the blobs together, while the jester was gathering its energy for something powerful, and seemingly getting ready for something.

"Um!" Raising Heart changed forms to its Shooting Mode, and pointed the device at the wrapped creatures, which was also aligned with the jester. Several rings began gathering at the staff and in front of the gathering pink sphere in front of her (which also have a wheel in front), as Nanoha got ready.

"Divine Buster!" A beam of concentrated energy was released from the sphere, which was much stronger than her previous shots, blazing through the tied creatures, destroying them to darkness, before moving towards the jester.

The jester, not to be outdone, releases a strong blizzard of ice and impacted the beam head-on; trying to push it away with its own ferocious force, but it was slowly getting pushed back. Nanoha realized the opportunity and requested it. "Raising Heart, please!"

[All right], it replied, and with an extra push, the attack pierced through the snow with an unstoppable force, destroying the blue barrier made, and impacting the jester with a loud sound, which also causes smoke to cover the area.

Both ferret-boy and magical girl almost rejoiced at their victory before fighting the Jewel Seed creations, but when the smoke cleared, they receive a surprise, which was also true for the other side of the woods.

Both jesters were not defeated, or rather, there was its left shadowy hand missing completely for Nanoha and a large hole in its centre. But what surprised them wasn't the fact that the creatures were barely survived, but what happened to the wounds.

They were healing at a very quick rate, the creatures glowing green as it regains back its missing parts. Behind the jesters came another set of jesters, each the same size as the healed ones, and are ten times in number. It seems that the other jesters were helping in healing the wounds.

"No way, is there no end to them?" Yuuno couldn't help but be surprised. It seems that the fact that they worked hard to defeat the creatures just for them to multiply was a bit hard for him to take, and the fact that they were now dangerously low on magical energy, so by all means, they should escape for better next time.

The main problem and what's stopping the two was the fact that there were two Jewel Seeds here. If left alone, they would cause unpredictable destruction, and for the duo, they have a large sense of responsibility. So they would not pick the choice of running away that easily. Even if she had to use all her mana, she wouldn't allow the Jewel Seed to rampage again.

In the same case, both master and familiar didn't know the damage caused by the Jewel Seed that made the tree, but they themselves knew how dangerous these Jewel Seed, the Lost Logias were. Moreover, this world troubles with Jewel Seeds were caused by them (or her mother) so she felt responsible for destruction and troubles it causes and they don't want any more people to get involved with their problem.

They were too kind, after all.

As all four mage began a fighting stance, they suddenly felt it, large amounts of magical energy gathering at a single spot. It was unlike they have ever felt before, and it was rising rapidly. Not only that, the roaring had finally stopped, but even that felt the four with dread. Did one of the creatures take the Jewel Seed and becoming stronger? This was bad, this was-

A large explosion was released, sending all the trees away or getting engulfed by the enlarging hemisphere that threatens to swallow all. The shadow-like creatures didn't even have time to act, getting swallowed by the large mass of power. There was no time to think though, as it was threatening to engulf them too.

"Nanoha!" The ferret-boy shouted, jumping in front of the girl (who closed her eyes) and covering her with a green spherical barrier. At the same time, the blond-haired girl away from the sphere, along with the familiar, as far away as possible.

* * *

Nanoha slowly opened her eyes before widening them in horror as she looked around.

The world turned back to night, with the moon losing its yellow colour, but the cost were severe. All around her, there were no traces of trees near the impact, not even ash, as if they didn't exist in the first place. Those nearer towards her have them pulled out and pushed away. Truthfully it seemed that a large bomb impacted the place, with the large crater and all.

Looking down, she gasped in shock when she saw a blond ferret lying down on the ground, unmoving. She immediately crouched down before gently lift the ferret up, calling her friend while shaking gently.

"Yuuno-_kun_...? Yuuno-_kun_, you're alright!?" she called frantically. When there was no answer, she assumed the worst and began shaking him more roughly, and even asked in telepathy.

'Yuuno-kun, please, wake up! Please!' Another no response was made. She shook her head at the thought of her friend dying, and decided to call one more time. Not yet, she chanted in her heart. Please don't die yet!

'N-Nanoha...' she breathed a sigh of relief, even tearing up a little, when she heard his voice. Thank god, thank god he's alright. She didn't know what to do if he died because of protecting her. 'I just used up most of my... energy... so a little... rest would be okay...'

"Ah", the girl nodded as she held her friend. "Just take a good rest."

Clearing away her tears, she gently stood up and looked around. Her senses were still telling that the Jewel Seed's nearby, and with the clear landscape, she should be able to tell what was making the explosion. After a short while, she saw it, in the centre of the crater, shivering at the creature's appearance.

It was covered in black clothing, so she couldn't see the body, but on the back of it were undoubtedly coffins, many coffins chained around the back acting like a cape. The face was akin to a skeleton, and when she saw it, she felt pure fear for the first time. The creature reminded her on one thing and one thing only, death.

It was the end to the beginning, the beginning of the end, the time where people lose their lives. The creature was a personification of it, misery, anguish, and desolation, a wish of despair, a peaceful death or mercy at its finest. And on its hands were the Jewel Seed roman number IV while in front of it, another Jewel Seed with Roman Nuber XVIII glowing in black malice.

The brown-haired girl wanted to point her staff to seal the Lost Logia, she really did, but her hands won't move, frozen with despair, and with Yuuno vulnerable and her low on magical energy, she doesn't know if she even could fight the creature.

Said monster didn't notice the girl as it grips the black glowing seed, with the item glowing eerily as if rejecting that creature, but it didn't seem to mind as it closed its palm, the light glowing even more before being covered. After a while, the creature turned more humanoid in shape, the cape disappearing, and as it open its palm, the dark glow of the Jewel Seed disappeared, as if it did not exist in the first place.

"It... changed," the girl's fear turned to wonder, as the creature look upwards, while a blue butterfly that landed on the creature's head. The creature didn't seem to mind, as it looked upwards towards the night sky, or more specifically, the full moon.

"_Not yet, you're not ready to be awakened yet."_

Several static-like sounds was heard as the creature, in less than a second, changed into a different creature, though calling it a creature would be an insult. This one was definitely humanoid, with a red scarf covering the neck, a white metallic body and strangely, a musical instrument of sorts at the back. The face was dyed in black, and with red eyes and snow-white hair, but if she would be honest, the creature had the face of her friend Makoto-_kun_. She wondered why...

A yellow lightning like beam was suddenly began rushing towards the creature and in its surprise, jumped back and releasing the Lost Logia.

"Jewel Seed Serial IV and XVIII, Seal." A soft voice called out as the device gave its acknowledgement, sealing the item.

The blonde-haired girl flew towards the Seeds and moved towards them. [Captured], the axe-like device called out, as the Lost Logia entered the device in a blue light, causing it to release some steam.

She then pointed her staff at the creature, which by her surprise, still existed and was looking at her with curiosity. Her familiar was growling beside her, looking at the humanoid with hostility. The creature seemed to be fearless though, not even cowering at the presence of the wolf (though then again, the humanoid might be stronger, but she couldn't sense the magical capacity),

"Tell me, are you a mage?" The girl questioned, narrowing her eyes at the creature's expressionless stare.

Said humanoid didn't answer, increasing the ire of the wolf, but before she could continue questioning, the creature disappeared. It wasn't slowly disappeared, or even becoming transparent. It was a single blink of you sees it, and then you don't kind.

The trio blinked in shock, but then the blonde-haired girl turned towards the brown-haired girl. "You, didn't I tell you to be a good kid?" Alph, in wolf mode, questioned.

Nanoha blinked in shock, but Yuuno, who woke up, managed to telepath her that she's a familiar, a creature that uses the master's energy and was very loyal to her.

"Well, I'll say I'll swallow you whole if you're not being a good kid, but..." she trailed her eyes towards the injured form of the two, "looks like you're a little trashed yourselves."

"...Let's go, Alph." The girl muttered, turning away and walking away from them. The wolf, turning to human, nodded, and gave a grin at the duo.

"Wait, what you are going to do with the Jewel Seeds!?" Yuuno shouted, struggling to stand up and glaring at the two, but it seems that her silent gave him an answer, they're not gotta tell.

"Never appear before us again, if you can help it," The blonde-girl stopped and said. "It's too dangerous for an amateur like you, and you may lose your life if something like this happens again." The girl could guess what happened base on the tiredness of both the girl and the ferret.

Nanoha would not listen to that, of course, as she has a strong sense of duty. Still, she asked the girl. "Your name, what's your name?"

"Fate, Fate Testarossa." And with that, the girl flew off, with the familiar winking and following her master, leaving the duo in the desolate landscape.

* * *

In a certain household

The red-scarf humanoid was flying towards Makoto's room, seemingly tired and landing softly on the bed. After a while, the form of the musician disappeared, leaving in the form of a certain blue-haired boy, who was panting tiredly and heavily.

"...What the heck happened? That blonde girl and Nanoha..."

* * *

Elsewhere

"A dimensional disturbance?"

"That's correct. Around some time that there was a change in space and time on an area with a Lost Logia, and exactly a second later, the place was covered with large amount of magical energy detonating the area as seen here."

"There's also report that at a certain time, a small disturbance was made, twisting the space and time of the world. It's unclear though, how it was made, and how it could be made, and since there's no disturbance on the planet, it could be a natural phenomenon."

"Hm... this quite troublesome..."

"I say we should investigate it. If we're dealing with powerful mages, I don't think we can ignore this."

"Are you sure? If we sent you now, it'll be a while if we can send back-up."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I will give a scout around the area."

"...If you say so. Good luck, Enforcer Chrono Harlaown."

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**A little later than originally planned, and I'm still not satisfied with the chapter.**

**Reason for that is that I keep rewriting the fight scenes, and every time I reread it, I feel like I'm not showing enough. Fight scenes are not my strong point...**

**...Sigh, anyway, review.**


End file.
